I'm a Boy 3
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: (Sequel from "I'm a Boy" and "I'm a Boy 2") Setelah 4,5 tahun berlalu, Fang akhirnya kembali ke Malaysia. Mereka dipertemukan oleh satu sekolah yang sama, namun justru pertemuan mereka berakhir menjadi cinta segitiga. /shounen-ai/FangBoy
1. Prolog

**BoBoiBoy** © **Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 3** © **Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-PROLOG-**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di depanku. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mengamati titik-titik bangunan tersebut. Cukup bagus dan kelihatan nyaman malah. Ochobot yang berdiri di sampingku menggantungkan tangannya di pundakku. Wajahnya yang kelihatan dewasa dan tinggi badannya yang melebihi tinggi badanku mendominasikan penampilan khas Eropa miliknya. Kami sama-sama tersenyum memandangi bangunan di depan kami yang bisa kalian tebak adalah sekolah baru.

"Pulau Rintis Academic High School. Sekolah menengah tinggi terunggul di sini. Hebat kamu bisa masuk ke sini! Aku kagum, lho! Padahal nilai Matematikamu lebih rendah dariku!" ledek Ochobot sambil memainkan rambutku yang tak tertutupi topi seperti dulu lagi.

"Ah ... Hanya kebetulan saja. Nilai tertinggiku di bidang bahasa tentunya!" balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, kau menantangku, ya? _Okay, I accept it!_ Yang nilainya paling tinggi, dia yang ditraktir makan!"

"Hehehe ... Terserah kamu, lah ..." Aku terkekeh geli mendengar celotehannya. Ah, tingkahnya itu mengingatkanku pada Fang yang hobi memberi tantangan sejak kami masih menjadi rival. Sudah 4,5 tahun yang lalu, ya?

Setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, sesaat dia hilang tanpa kabar di usiaku yang ke-14. Entah mengapa, setiap aku menghubunginya, dia tidak pernah menjawab. Ochobot yang membantuku ikut kesal karenanya. Dia baru saja dapat kabar dari Kaizo kalau Fang mulai jarang membuka tabletnya, tidak seperti dulu, dengan alasan dia ingin fokus belajar karena nilainya menurun.

Tapi jika ingin fokus belajar, tidakkah dia butuh istirahat?

Yah, itu semua membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Bisa saja Kaizo hanya berbohong agar kami tidak khawatir. Justru aku yang malah kenapa-kenapa sampai pernah meneleponnya 10 kali sehari, parahnya dia tetap tidak menjawab.

Pada akhirnya aku pun ikut mengucilkannya demi dia.

Kembali ke cerita ...

Aku dan Ochobot berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah yang kini menjadi sekolah baru kami. Tidak bisa ku percaya akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke sini! Nilai mata pelajaran bahasa yang ku ambil memang tinggi, itulah mengapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ternama di Pulau Rintis. Begitu pula Ochobot yang pandai di bidang Matematika dan Fisika. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar memiliki IQ tertinggi di sekolah kami dulu.

Dengan langkah lebar, aku dan Ochobot buru-buru mencari kelas kami. Sebelum hari pertama kali masuk, sekolah sudah memberitahukan kelas kami masing-masing, jadi kami hanya perlu mencari namanya.

Oh, ya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, sekolah ini terbagi menjadi empat gedung. Gedung pertama untuk mata pelajaran perhitungan, gedung kedua untuk bahasa, gedung ketiga untuk ilmu pengetahuan, dan yang terakhir untuk kesenian. Cukup unik, bukan?

Kami berjalan melintasi gedung pertama. Sekejap, mataku menemukan sebuah kelas yang sepertinya memang kelasnya Ochobot. "Ah! Ochobot! Itu kelas X-Hijau 1! Kelasmu!" Tanganku menunjuk ke sebuah kelas yang berada di samping kami berdua.

"Ah! Iya juga! Ya sudah, aku masuk ke kelas, ya. Kamu gak papa sendirian mencari kelas?" tanya Ochobot bersimpati.

"Hehehe, aku sudah biasa kalau kegiatan mencari kelas seperti ini. Okelah! Aku tinggal, ya!"

"Nanti ketemuan di lapangan! Masa orientasi! Ingat itu!"

Aku mengacungkan jempol ke atas sebagai tanda setuju untuk Ochobot. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, aku berjalan cepat menuju gedung ketiga. Aku berjalan dengan cepat sambil mengeja setiap kata yang tergantung di depan kelas.

"X-Kuning 1, X-Kuning 2, X-Kuning 3–Eh?! Ah! Kelasku!" pekikku senang mendapati kelasku berada tepat di depan mataku.

Buru-buru, aku berlari menuju kelasku yang berjarak 2 kelas dari posisiku berada. Namun tiba-tiba–

 _GUSRAK!_

–aku menabrak seseorang.

"Waaa! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" seruku mendadak sambil menengadahkan kepalaku. Sesaat mulutku bungkam mendapati seorang dewasa dengan pakaian yang rapi dan ... rambut ungu seperti ekor bebek. "Eh? Kayaknya kenal ...?"

Perlahan mataku menelusuri penampilan lelaki di depanku, dari ujung kaki sampai ke wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran Jepang. Wajahku memerah padam sesaat mengetahui siapa yang ada di depanku.

"B-B-BANG KAIZO ...?!"

Kaizo hanya diam melihatku gelagapan seperti seorang _fangirl_ bertemu idolanya. Sesaat cengirannya terlihat dari balik wajah tampannya. " _Long time no see, kid._ "

* * *

 **Hai! Siapa yang kangen sama seri I'm a Boy ...? Tumben-tumben di tengah bulan Ramadhan. Hehe ... Selama bulan Ramadhan ini, _author_ minta maaf, ya, jika punya banyak kesalahan ... Apalagi untuk urusan _update_ seperti beberapa chapter yang lalu, _author_ memang masih dalam masa sibuk sampai akhir Mei tanggal 30 nanti. Belum lagi nanti kalau sudah liburan hari raya. Hadeh ... Duit raya, duit raya ...**

 **Sedikit spoiler : Tentang cinta segitiga. Ah, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang bakal jadi rivalnya Fang nanti buat ngerebutin BoBoiBoy. Ya, 'kan?**

 **Tapi ini ceritanya bakalan lebih rumit lagi, nih. Siap-siap menghadapi konflik, teman-teman! Kalau Fang muncul, pasti konfliknya keluar. Wah, wah, wah ... /PLAK!**

 _ **Update**_ **-nya bakalan sama seperti season 2, tidak tentu atau jika bisa 1 minggu per-chapter. Oke, _author_ benar-benar sudah berusaha, jadi ... Jadi apa? Yah ... Kalau _update_ -nya lama, maaf banget ... *bungkuk badan***

 **Ochobot : "Sudah, sudah. Ini kenapa jadi kayak lebaran, sih? Minta maaf melulu."**

 **Lah, kan Ramadhan. Salah?**

 **Ochobot : "Enggak, sih. Tapi kasihan juga tuh pembacanya. Kata maaf milikmu bertebaran di sekitar paragraf."**

 ***liat ke atas* Iya juga, ya.**

 **Ya sudah! Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, jadi ... terima kasih sudah mengikuti seri paling nista ini! Semoga kalian yang suka baperan masih bisa baper lagi~**

 **Sekali lagi _author_ tegaskan, _this is_ shounen-ai _!_ Yang biasanya suka nyasar ke sini, tuh, yang bukan fujoshi, jangan dibaca! Ini peringatan tegas! Melanggar, jangan review aneh-aneh, lho ... Jangan salahin _author_. Udah diingetin juga. -_-"**

 **INI KHUSUS PECINTA FANGBOY, GAIS! (woi, berisik!)**

 **Sori, mode _the power of_ EMAK-EMAK keluar dari sisi normal _author_. /PLAK!**

 **Oke! Silahkan review, fav, dan follow! Sampai jumpa di chapter 1! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Without Fang

**BoBoiBoy** © **Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 3** © **Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

Suasana kantin sekolah cukup ramai bagi kami, anak-anak baru di sekolah ini. Untungnya masa orientasi hari ini berjalan lancar, jadi kami bisa beristirahat sambil makan-makan di kantin. Aku dan Ochobot menghampiri kasir yang terletak di paling ujung bagian kantin.

"15 ringgit," kata sang kasir. Aku pun memberikan uang senilai 15 ringgit.

Begitu selesai membayar makanan yang kami pesan, aku dan Ochobot duduk di kursi di bawah pohon yang rindang dan cukup jauh dari kantin. Donat cokelat yang ku bawa aku lahap dengan mantap sampai salah satu bagiannya hilang.

Langit di Pulau Rintis adalah bagian kesukaanku. Ku pandangi burung-burung yang berterbangan ke sana ke mari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sesaat wajahku memerah kembali mengingat wajah Kaizo yang muncul tadi pagi. Benar-benar tidak bisa ku percaya dia akan datang begitu saja. Aku terkejut dibuatnya!

Tapi ... kenapa dia kembali ke Malaysia? Bukankah seharusnya dia menemani Fang yang kini masih di Amerika? Apakah Kaizo punya kerjaan baru? Apakah dia sedang mencoba kabur seperti Fang dulu? Argh! Kepalaku pusing!

Tanpa ku sadari, Ochobot sedari tadi memandangiku dalam diam.

"Woi." Aku terlonjak dari tempatku. Ochobot memandangku sejenak, lalu menyipitkan matanya memandangiku dalam curiga. "Kok malah diem? Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Eh? Ehehehehe ... Tadi aku bertemu–"

"Nanti aja ceritanya. Bentar lagi kita masih ada acara lagi."

"He?"

Bahkan tanpa ba-bi-bu pun dia tidak begitu peduli dengan raut wajahku? Ah, dasar anak aneh. Aku pun kembali memakan donatku sambil melihat ke lain arah, merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya Kaizo lakukan di sini.

"BoBoiBoy?" panggil Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" balasku singkat, masih dengan tatapan mataku ke arah lain.

"Kau tadi bertemu siapa?"

 _JDENG!_ Tuh, kan! Dia balik nanya!

"Haish ... Makanya dengar apa yang ingin aku bicarakan!" gerutuku.

"Hehehe. _Sorry, buddy._ Sepertinya tadi aku terburu-buru," seloroh Ochobot sambil cengengesan.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Tadi ada Kaizo–"

"BRUUUUSSSSHHHH ...!" Ochobot memuntahkan air yang dia minum barusan. "HAH?!"

"Hei, hei. Apa masalahmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Hadeh ... Tadi ada K-A-I-Z-O. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya di koridor."

Ochobot menepuk jidatnya keras. "Aduh! Ada dia lagi! _SHIT!_ " umpatnya kesal. "Padahal sudah ku suruh jangan ke sini!"

"Eh? Maksud kamu?" Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Dengan raut wajah yang cukup bisa dibilang KACAU, Ochobot menatapku intens, tentunya dengan kerutan di alisnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya beberapa tahun ini. "Aku meneleponnya tadi malam dan dia bilang dia kembali ke Malaysia untuk mencari kerjaan baru. Bukan berarti dia tidak kembali ke urusan kemiliteran, tapi untuk sementara waktu dia digantikan oleh anggota baru. Aku kira dia cari kerjaan di tempat lain, tapi kenapa hasilnya dia malah bekerja di sini?! Kan gak _fair_ kalau dia lulusan militer kerjanya jadi guru jadi-jadian!"

Oh, ternyata dia nganggur di Amerika dan kembali ke sini untuk cari sensasi bekerja di sini yang baru? Pantas saja pakaiannya rapi begitu. Seperti orang melamar kerja. Memang dia melamar kerja, sih.

"Lalu kalau dia di sini kenapa? Kamu benci dia?" Ochobot menundukkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti laki-laki _macho_.

"Bukannya benci, tapi dia tidak mengabariku. Siapa yang tidak kaget?" bantahnya kuat. "Aku juga tidak suka jika dia berada di sini. Tch! Itu berarti aku akan diawasi lagi olehnya."

"Hah?"

"Eh! B-bukan apa-apa, kok!"

Begitu Ochobot memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah, aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Aneh ... Dia terus-terusan mencaci maki Kaizo, tapi ada yang salah dengannya, dan kata 'diawasi' yang dia katakan barusan membuatku semakin curiga. Namun untuk apa aku berburuk sangka? Ku angkat kedua bahuku dan menghabiskan donat yang masih tersisa.

Angin berhembus cukup keras sampai beberapa helai rambutku menutupi wajahku. Ah, ada yang menahan rambutku masuk ke mulut. Tangannya cukup hangat dan besar, lebih besar dari tanganku. Sesaat tangan itu sudah berpindah ke mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat! Ochobot, itukah kau?!

Tanganku berusaha menebak-nebak tangan siapa yang menutup mataku. Mulutku terus-terusan meracau nama Ochobot, tapi jawabannnya bukanlah jawaban yang ku harapkan.

"Kaizo, udah, deh. _Poor him and his eyes._ "

Hah?

"Hehehe. _Shut up, little blonde! I wanna making fun with him, is it wrong?_ "

Suara Kaizo?

" _Not wrong. Just look at his hand. He's trying to letting go your hand, you asshole!_ "

Ah, Ochobot mengumpat lagi.

" _Up to me! So?_ "

" _Let him go! We still have another orientation, and we don't want to be late because of your behavior!_ "

" _Oh, come on! Just for a minute!_ "

"Halo? Ada yang bisa kasih tahu ini sebenarnya tangan siapa? Aku malah bingung dengerin kalian bertengkar."

Akhirnya kedua sejoli ini bisa diam juga. Kaizo mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Kaizo kini memeluk Ochobot sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Wajah Ochobot kelihatan sangat masam begitu rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Kaizo.

Aku terkekeh. Mereka memang terlihat seperti saudara kandung. Aku mengakuinya.

"Bang Kaizo, toh. Maaf tadi aku kabur begitu saja di koridor," kataku meminta maaf.

"Nah, _it's okay. For me, you're just like my second buddy after this kid,_ " balas Kaizo masih dengan mengacak-acak rambut Ochobot dan memeluk leher lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih rendah kira-kira 6 cm darinya itu.

Melihat keduanya seperti itu, aku teringat kalau Ochobot pernah bilang, dia punya hubungan dengan orang tua Fang dan Kaizo, jadi pantas saja mereka lengket seperti dua jenis permen. Hanya saja Kaizo berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki gen Asia Timur, sedangkan Ochobot asli Eropa.

Pelukan Kaizo terhadap Ochobot semakin erat membuat remaja yang dia peluk itu mengeluh kesakitan di lehernya. Setelah 4,5 tahun tidak bertemu, seakan-akan ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Kaizo ada di sini, tapi ...

Mana Fang?

"Hmm?" Kaizo memandangiku heran. "Kenapa diam? Mencari Pang?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang semakin memanjang barusan. "Eh ... Hehehe, dia ada dengan Abang atau tidak?" tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Kaizo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sampai saat ini dia masih belum mau datang ke Malaysia." Aku yang semula tersenyum kini hanya bisa berwajah masam. Sudah pasti Fang takkan datang ke Malaysia setelah satu tahun kami tidak lagi berkomunikasi.

"Tapi dia sangat merindukanmu, BoBoiBoy. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal dia lagi." Tangan Kaizo balas menepuk kepalaku. Rasanya hangat. Aku tidak pernah ditepuk sehangat ini kecuali jika sedang bersama Fang.

Aku membalas senyuman Kaizo yang tiada taranya, sama dengan milik Fang.

.

.

 _KRIIING ...!_

Aku, Ochobot, dan Kaizo menengadahkan kepala melihat ke sebuah bel yang berdering di dekat kami. Itu bertanda bahwa kami masih harus melaksanakan orientasi hari ini juga. Kaizo menoleh ke arah kami berdua dan tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah ke lain arah, sepertinya ingin meninggalkan kami.

"Kalian cepatlah masuk. Jika tidak, para senior akan memburu kalian," suruh Kaizo sambil berjalan menjauhi kami berdua.

Aku dan Ochobot saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Setidaknya Kaizo telah memperingatkan kami berdua untuk cepat-cepat masuk. Ku tepuk pundak Ochobot sampai tubuhnya oleng ke samping.

"Masuk, yuk," ajakku.

Ochobot mengangguk pelan dan kami pun berjalan menjauhi bangku tempat kami duduk.

* * *

"Lho? Yaya? Ying? Gopal?"

Tiga sosok manusia yang ku kenal sejak dulu kini muncul di depanku. Mereka menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dan tersenyum melihatku terkejut. "Hai, BoBoiBoy!" Dengan lambaian tangan yang khas, aku semakin terheran-heran dengan keberadaan mereka di sini. Ochobot yang berdiri di sebelahku ikut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kok kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ochobot terheran-heran.

Ying dan Yaya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, sedangkan Gopal menepuk bahuku dan memelukku erat seerat-eratnya sampai aku harus menahan nafasku. Aku semakin menepuk tangan Gopal yang memeluk leherku dengan erat. "Ghof-Ghop-Ghopal ...?!"

"Akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ... Huhuhu ... Appa aku bangga dengan hasil tes yang memuaskan lahir dan batin ... Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy ...," racau Gopal.

"Eh? Makasih buat apa?" Aku semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Huhuhu ... Terima kasih karena aku sudah janji pada Tok Aba kalau jika nanti aku masuk ke sekolah ini, kau akan traktir aku minum di kedai selama seminggu ..."

"..."

Etdah ... Kirain makasih apa. Dasar Gopal ... Bisa-bisa nanti jatah uang jajan yang ditransfer Abah jadi habis hanya karena aku harus mentraktir gratis Gopal di kedai yang berarti aku harus mengganti bayaran Gopal. Mampus ...

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Ini ceritanya kalian masuk ke sekolah ini juga?" tanyaku lagi sambil berjuang melepaskan tangan Gopal yang mulai seperti tanaman benalu.

"He'eh." Yaya mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya aku dimasukkan ke asrama, tapi berhubung kondisi Mama sudah terlalu tua dan belum bisa membiayai sekolah aku dan adikku, akhirnya mau tidak mau aku tetap di sini sambil membantu Mama jualan."

"Ooo ... Kalau Ying?"

Ying yang berdiri di sebelah Yaya sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yaya pun tersenyum. " _Haiya_ , aku dengar sekolah ini memiliki beasiswa ke luar negeri, jadi aku ikut saja masuk ke sini," jawabnya dengan nada yang santai. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Ah ... Awalnya aku ke sini atas rekomendasi Atok dan Abah, tapi sekarang aku jadi semakin berminat masuk ke sekolah ini dan syukurlah nilaiku di atas rata-rata."

"Ooo ..."

Ochobot tersenyum lebar mendengar percakapan kami berempat. Tangannya yang besar segera menjauhkan Gopal dari pundakku dan kini dia memelukku erat. Wajahku memerah tidak karuan dengan gerakannya yang memelukku dari belakang. Apa-apaan ini?

Dengan wajah yang ramah, Ochobot menghadap Yaya dan Ying yang berdiri di depanku. "Wah, tidak ada yang kangen aku, ya~?" tanyanya seramah mungkin.

"Heleh. Jangan genit, dasar bule." Yaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, aku kan cuma tanya. Sensitif amat jadi cewek."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhannya. Tak lama, suara _mic_ terdengar dari kejauhan. Kami yang berada di dekat gedung aula pun menoleh ke samping bersamaan. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melanjutkan sesi orientasi yang sempat tertunda dengan waktu istirahat. Aku mendesah pelan mengingat selama masa orientasi ini, kemungkinan besar aku akan sangat bosan dan mengantuk.

Gedung aula mulai terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang masuk bersamaan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ku ajak yang lainnya masuk bersama ke dalam gedung aula yang dipenuhi oleh kipas angin raksasa. Suara _check sound_ semakin terdengar seiring langkah kami masuk ke dalam gedung yang super besar tersebut.

Dari jauh, ku lihat Kaizo berbicara dengan guru-guru lainnya. Aku bisa menebak dia sudah diterima menjadi guru baru di sini dan sekarang ikut menjalankan masa orientasi bersama yang lainnya. Sesekali tangannya yang menggenggam _handphone_ diarahkan ke guru lain sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Saat itu juga, aku sempat melihat ada foto Fang di sana, terlihat cukup jelas dari kejauhan.

Ah, iya. Fang belum bisa datang hari ini. Sayang sekali ... Padahal akan lebih seru kalau dia berada di sini bersama kami. Ah, hei! Kalian jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Salahkah seorang kekasih mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya? Aku yakin kalian juga mengalaminya, tapi tidak bagi _author_ yang hanya bisa memandangi fotoku dan Fang sambil menangis dan bertanya-tanya "Kapan gue nikah, ya Lord?". Ya, nasib orang jomblo yang tidak mau pacaran dengan alasan maunya dapet yang sah aja.

 _Author_ : "Woi! Jangan bilang-bilang!" *lempar sandal tetangga*

Hehehe ... Maaf, _author_ berambut bob dan bertubuh lebih pendek dari adik perempuannya yang berwajah _macho_.

Oke, sekarang kembali ke LAPTOP ...

Aku tidak seberapa paham kenapa Fang masih belum mau datang, padahal Abangnya sendiri saja sudah melamar kerja di sini. Apakah ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami? Atau dia memang sudah tidak mau denganku?

 _Jangan berburuk sangka! Percayalah, dia akan datang!_ Kini aku semakin berperang dengan isi batinku.

Ku pandangi langit-langit gedung aula yang dipenuhi besi. Semuanya mengingatkanku pada langit-langit sekolahku dulu, di mana aku tertangkap basah oleh Fang di depan toilet sekolah. Rasanya ingin mengulang masa lalu, tapi itu mustahil, bukan?

Iya ... bukan?

* * *

 _KRIIING ...!_

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi hingga membuat telinga kami berdengung. Suara ceramah dan pengarahan dari sang kepala sekolah terhenti karena suara bel yang menandakan kami harus pulang. Ku tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri demi bisa memandangi Kaizo yang berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil mengobrol dengan guru. Entah mengapa ada rasa ingin berbicara dengan lelaki berusia kepala dua itu.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku secara tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ochobot tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tahu itu tandanya dia menyuruhku pulang (karena dia selalu melakukannya). Mataku masih melekat ke arah Kaizo yang berjalan menjauh dari gedung aula, lalu menatap iris biru Ochobot. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju.

Jika dilihat-lihat, tangan Ochobot yang merangkul pundakku membuatku terlihat sangat pendek darinya. Lihatlah! Tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhku yang terbilang cukup pendek untuk seorang anak berusia 15 tahun. Apapula ini? Aku benar-benar seperti perempuan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ochobot, aku bisa dikira adik laki-lakinya.

Rambut pirang Ochobot, tangannya yang sedikit berotot, kulitnya yang putih pucat, wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran Eropa, sifatnya yang kelewat manis padaku–Tunggu! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Sadarlah, BoBoiBoy! Kamu sudah punya Fang! Jangan nikung! Iya, aku tahu perasaanku pada Fang memang sudah sangat besar dan kami sudah bersama selama lebih dari 2 tahun (atau lebih tepatnya sejak masih kecil), jadi jangan buat dia kecewa padamu. Dia calon suamimu dan kamu tidak boleh milih yang lain! Ingat!

Tangan Ochobot berpindah dari pundakku. Rangkulannya dia lepas dari tubuhku yang sedikit bergetar. Dengan langkah cepat, dia berjalan menjauhiku menuju kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Ayo cepat! Mau sampai kapan lagi kamu diam di situ?" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang sempat tertunduk.

Aku tersenyum kecil memandangi Ochobot yang masih memiliki sifatnya yang dulu, yaitu suka terburu-buru. Untuk masalah seperti ini aku sudah biasa, apalagi ketika akan berangkat sekolah, dia akan meneriakiku sambil menyebutkan angka jam, menit, hingga detik per- _second_. Haha ... Tipe anak yang disiplin waktu.

Langkahku mengikuti langkah Ochobot yang semakin cepat. Tak lama, kini aku sudah berada di depan kedai milik Atok. Kedai itu mulai terlihat seperti sebuah _café_ khusus cokelat buatan Atok saja. Cukup besar dan tempatnya lumayan terbuka seperti sebelumnya, namun dengan ruang yang cukup luas. Ini semua berkat donasi dari Ochobot yang mau membantu Atok membuka usaha lebih besar sehingga kedai ini mulai terkenal hingga ke Kuala Lumpur, kampung halamanku. Abah sering memesan 32 bungkus cokelat bubuk untuk dibawa ke Kuala Lumpur. Lumayan juga 2 kardus yang tiap kardusnya berisi 16 bungkus. Penghasilan kami cukup besar, namun Atok lebih memilih menyimpannya untuk dana sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, sisanya untuk disumbangkan ke Panti Asuhan Pulau Rintis.

Di dalam dapur kedai, Atok berdiri di sana sambil menyeduhkan _hot chocolate_ yang pasti untuk pelanggan. Beberapa karyawan Atok ikut membantu dan sepertinya mulai berkeliaran ke sana dan ke mari. Ku sapa beberapa dari mereka yang melewatiku, lalu menghampiri Atok di kedai.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Tok," sapaku pada Atok.

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Eh, cucu Atok sudah pulang. Mau dibuatkan apa?" tawar Atok. Tangan beliau sibuk mendekorasi _hot chocolate_ yang hampir selesai.

"Tidak usah, Tok. BoBoiBoy cuma mau bantu Atok di kedai," tolakku halus.

"Lah ...? Ini karyawan sudah banyak, kamu masih mau bantu Atok?"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Atok. "Daripada tidak ada kerjaan dan bermalas-malasan."

"Hmm ... Bolehlah. Kau buatkan pesanan meja nomor 14, ya. Atok masih harus antar pesanan nomor 3." Aku mengangguk pelan. Sambil memakai celemek, aku masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat daftar pesanan yang ditempel di sebuah papan.

Hari ini juga kesibukanku dimulai kembali. Aku membantu Atok di kedai bersama karyawan-karyawan yang lainnya. Ochobot hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun selain memainkan tabletnya. Uratku rasanya ingin keluar begitu saja mengingat dia tipe yang kadang suka tiba-tiba malas. Mataku tetap memelototi wajahnya yang–ehem, tampan–tapi menyebalkan. Mungkin karena pubertas, semakin dewasa dia semakin berubah. Argh! Masa bodo! Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu, BoBoiBoy. Fokus ...

"BoBoiBoy?" Aku terlonjak dari tempatku membuat beberapa _ice chocolate_ dan _muffin_. "Kau masih sibuk?" Rupanya Atok yang memanggil.

"Ah, tidak begitu sibuk, kok. Baru saja bikin dua _ice chocolate_ ," jawabku.

"Ooo ... Tadi Atok dapat surat dari Fang. Untuk kamu, nih," ujar Atok sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berlambang "F". Surat dari Fang!

"Kenapa memberikannya sekarang?"

"Kalau nanti, takutnya kamu sibuk mengurusi jadwal sekolah barumu, jadi Atok memberikannya sekarang. Bacalah isinya. Atok sudah baca dari awal." Atok berjalan meninggalkanku di dapur penuh cokelat ini.

Surat dari Fang ... Langka sekali dia memberikan surat. Biasanya SMS atau chat dari dia yang menggangguku setiap aku beraktivitas. Perlahan, ku buka amplop tersebut sampai sebuah kertas terlihat. Sedikit remuk karena Atok baru saja membacanya. Ku baca isi dari surat itu dan terkejut mendapati realita yang akan terjadi, realita yang telah ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Fang akan datang?!"

* * *

 **Siapa? Siapa yang akan datang? Hehehe ... Siapa, hayo~?**

 **Ya ampun, Ochobot ... Ochobot ... Kamu sebegitu bencinya sama Kaizo atau hanya sekadar tidak sependapat dengan keputusan Kaizo memilih menjadi guru di sekolah menengah tinggi, sih? Dasar ...**

 **Sebenarnya maksud dari chapter ini adalah untuk menjelaskan tentang masa-masa remaja BoBoiBoy ketika dia memasuki dunia remajanya di Pulau Rintis dan tentunya TANPA FANG. Bayangkan betapa susahnya bagi dia sehari saja tidak memikirkan Fang. Pria itulah yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu untuk datang ke Pulau Rintis.**

 **BoBoiBoy memang sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dia harus mengurus kedai Atok yang ramai pengunjung, mengurusi sekolah barunya, dan mentraktir Gopal sampai seminggu. -_-"**

 **Yang terakhir anggap saja sebagai hukuman(?). *woi***

 **Bulan puasa ... _Author_ sengaja tidak membuat fic ini di siang hari. Takutnya jadi batal puasanya gegara terlalu banyak mikir adegan FangBoy, jadi setiap malam _author_ selalu begadang demi kalian semua, para pembaca. Hehehe ... Kadang begadang sampai sahur dan lihatlah betapa hitamnya kantong mata _author_ yang menggantung dan butuh banyak istirahat.**

 **Mencari ide untuk chapter 1 ini cukup susah, karena _author_ harus berulang kali mengingat-ingat masa orientasi jamannya _author_ dulu. Bhahak. MOS di sekolah _author_ tidak memerlukan tingkah atau hukuman aneh-aneh, cukup pengarahan, cerita, pertanyaan, sejarah, dan berbagai penjelasan lainnya yang hanya bisa dibayangkan lewat pikiran. Dari prolog sampai chapter 1, _author_ belajar mati-matian mengenai sekolah di Malaysia, karena _author_ ingin memberikan sedikit bumbu realiti untuk fic ini. Dari buku sampai internet, dari artikel sampai video, dan berakhir menjadi sebuah fic gaje.**

 **Kaizo ganteng, ya Lord! *plak***

 **Laksmana Taruuuunnnnngggg~! *double plak***

 **Sayang banget Kaizo belum muncul di BoBoiBoy Galaxy ... TT-TT**

 **Gopal pinter masak! Sudah terduga-duga!**

 **Okelah. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 ini. Jangan lupa untuk review, fav, dan follow. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Fang datang

**BoBoiBoy** © **Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 3** © **Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

"Lho? Pang?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah rumah yang terlihat angker. Kalian pasti hafal dengan rambut bebeknya yang mencuat di atas kepalanya itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handphone_ bermerk termahal sambil melontarkan suara beratnya. "Kenapa meneleponku? Bukankah seharusnya kamu tidur? Besok kamu berangkat ke Malaysia."

" _Tidak, Bang. Aku hanya ingin satu permintaan saja, Bang, sebelum aku ke sana,_ " kata sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah milik dari adik sang mantan ketua militer.

Kaizo mendesah pelan sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, "Mau minta apa?"

Selang beberapa detik, tidak ada suara dari Fang sampai dia mendengar kata-kata dari sang adik. Wajahnya memucat mendengar segalanya yang diucapkan oleh Fang seorang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang adik. Tapi mengingat sang adik memiliki tujuannya tersendiri, akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

"Baik. Akan Abang lakukan, walaupun caramu itu memang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tapi, Pang ... Kau serius? Maksudku ... apakah dia tidak akan _shock_ melihatmu seperti itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Hmm ... _Okay, but you have to take the risk. You know that 'he' is here, right?_ "

Suara telepon pun terputus. Kaizo menghela nafas panjang menyadari realitanya akan menjadi lebih pahit dan lebih rumit dari biasanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil sesekali iris merahnya melirik ke segala arah. "Haah ... Aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

 _-Ochobot's POV-_

Malam hari adalah waktu di mana aku masih harus menghubungi Papa dari Fang dan Kaizo, karena waktu negara kami berbeda. Aku benar-benar tidak suka karena sudah cukup beradaptasi di sini. Seharusnya aku tidur pada malam hari di Pulau Rintis ini. Huft ... Kerjaan, kerjaan, kerjaan. Menjadi agen militer yang bertugas menjaga sahabatnya itu cukup merepotkan, bukan? Mana kasus-kasus di Amerika sana masih harus ku selidiki tanpa sepengetahuan BoBoiBoy. Jika dia tahu, tugas ini tidak akan kelar secepatnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, aku berhasil menemukan data-data tersembunyi di tabletku. Segera ku hapus keseluruhannya dan ku ketik pesan untuk Pak Tua (aku menyebutnya begitu karena beliau sudah cukup tua untuk dipanggil paman). Saat itu juga, pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Atok yang memakai kaos oblong putih dan sarung.

"Ochobot? Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Atok sambil mengucek-ucek mata beliau.

"Belum, Tok. Masih banyak kerjaan," jawabku enteng. Tenang saja, di sini yang mengetahui pekerjaanku hanya Atok.

"Ooo ... Haish ... Kasusmu banyak sekali, Ochobot. Papa Fang masih beri kamu tugas meskipun kamu masih harus sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Setidaknya bisa selesai malam ini kalau aku bisa konsentrasi."

"Hmm ... Ya sudahlah. Cepatlah tidur. Sudah malam, nih."

"Iya, iya, Tok ..." Seketika aku teringat dengan seseorang. "Oh, ya! BoBoiBoy mana, Tok?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Eh? BoBoiBoy? Dia ada di ruang tengah. Kalau kau mau, susul saja dia, temani. Atok mau tidur. Hoaaammmm ..." Ups, sepertinya mulut Atok hampir melahap udara di sekitar.

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Atok meninggalkan kamarku dan kini aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Jika kalian belum tahu, akhirnya sejak aku dan BoBoiBoy menginjak usia 13 tahun, kamar kami dipisahkan. Atok merelakan sebuah kamar kosong di lantai bawah untuk ku tempati. Sebenarnya kamar tersebut adalah kamar Abahnya BoBoiBoy yang digantikan menjadi kamar tamu dan kini telah menjadi kamar pribadiku.

Ketikan demi ketikan keyboard tablet terdengar. Aku geli sendiri ketika mendengarnya, sama halnya dengan perasaan geliku ketika menyadari rasa sukaku pada Bo–

 _WAIT! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE BOBOIBOY FROM FANG! DON'T MISUNDERSTANDING ME! PLEASE!_

Tapi aneh juga. Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki rasa suka pada BoBoiBoy. Mungkin semua berawal sejak ...

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Ochobot! Kau memang TERBAIK!"_

BRRRR ...! Berhenti berpikiran aneh, Ochobot! Dia milik Fang dan kau hanyalah perantara mereka! Seandainya kau memang menyukai BoBoiBoy, Fang akan membunuhmu!

Aku tak mengerti kenapa batinku selalu berperang setiap melihat BoBoiBoy dengan Fang. Cemburu? Pfft ... Tak mungkin ... Kau normal, kok. Tidak seperti mereka yang homo tak ketulungan. Kau sudah berjuang memisahkan BoBoiBoy dengan Fang, namun sekarang kau malah membiarkan mereka berdua kembali. Bukankah tugasmu adalah melindungi BoBoiBoy dari si manusia mesum itu? Ha! Sekarang lihatlah siapa yang bodoh. Aku. Ya, aku bodoh sekali berjuang mati-matian memisahkan mereka dan berakhir membuat mereka bersatu kembali. Sangat bodoh!

Berhenti bicara dengan batinmu, Ochobot.

Ah, bosannya tidak ada yang bisa ku jadikan bahan percobaan untuk kejahilanku (yup, aku mengaku aku benar-benar jahil). Ku letakkan tabletku ke tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar demi dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Sesaat aku teringat akan BoBoiBoy.

 _Hmm ... BoBoiBoy tidak bersuara sama sekali di ruang tengah, berarti dia sedang berada di kamar,_ batinku.

Ya, memang benar dengan apa yang kalian baca barusan. Aku selalu mendapati BoBoiBoy berteriak kencang setiap melihat film _action_ atau tiba-tiba mewek setiap melihat film _angst_ _or romance_ , tapi mala mini tumben-tumbennya dia tidak bersuara, dan dugaanku memang benar. Kini di ruang tengah, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain jajanan ringan yang bertebaran di sekeliling sofa.

Seharusnya aku mengajarkan BoBoiBoy cara membersihkan rumah yang baik sebelum tidur.

Kakiku kembali melangkah menuju kamar BoBoiBoy di lantai atas. Masih tidak ada suara dari kamar. Segera ku buka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci, lalu mendapati BoBoiBoy tertidur di sana dengan senyuman mengembang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tersenyum di tidurnya. Mataku menangkap sesuatu di tangan BoBoiBoy. Sesuatu berwarna putih dengan tulisan-tulisan yang samar-samar. Sebuah surat!

"Kenapa dia membawa surat? Dari siapa coba?" gumamku sambil mengambil surat tersebut secara perlahan.

Begitu tanganku menyentuh surat tersebut, kini ku baca dari baris perbaris. Mataku terbelalak dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Ini ... Ini benar-benar tidak dapat ku percaya. Fang akan datang besok. Itu terlalu mendadak! Aku memang tidak satu rumah dengan Fang, tapi mengingat dia akan kembali menyakiti BoBoiBoy membuatku harus mengurusi BoBoiBoy yang akan bersifat seperti bayi. Dia merepotkan di saat menangis.

Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku adalah kenapa Fang menulis surat–kata demi kata–dengan ucapan yang cukup dingin dan tidak berapi-api seperti ketika dia mengirimi SMS atau email? Apakah dia sudah banyak berubah?

Aku harap BoBoiBoy tak mengetahui kenyataan yang ada ...

* * *

Pagi menjelang datang. Seperti yang ku duga-duga, pasti Fang akan datang dan BoBoiBoy akan dengan leluasa berkhayal banyak tentangnya–atau mungkin sakit hati lebih dari beberapa tahu yang lalu. Kelas 5 SD dia sudah banyak menangis sampai kupingku sakit mendengar tangisannya. Apa yang akan dia rasakan kembali untuk kelas 10 ini?

BoBoiBoy duduk di kursi kedai sambil menyeruput _hot chocolate_ dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang ... sangat bahagia. Sebahagia itukah dia ketika mengetahui sang kekasih akan datang? Aku mengerucutkan bibirku menyadari dia balik menatapku dengan tatapan _innocent_. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Ocho?" Aku hanya nyengir.

"Pacarmu akan datang, bukan?" BoBoiBoy kelihatan terkejut.

"Kok tahu?" Aku tersenyum menatap BoBoiBoy yang kini melongo. Cukup menyenangkan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Tahu aja," kataku akhirnya, diikuti pukulan pelan dari BoBoiBoy yang mulai bertingkah seperti perempuan. "Tidak susah mengetahuinya. Cukup dengan melihat wajahmu yang tidak biasa. Aku hebat, bukan?"

BoBoiBoy memanyunkan bibirnya. " _Like hell I care._ Sok tahu kamu," ketusnya dingin.

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-kata pedasnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat minum, lalu kita berangkat. Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari kedua kita masuk sekolah, bukan?" BoBoiBoy menatapku, namun tangannya tetap mendekatkan cangkir berisi _hot chocolate_ ke mulutnya, membuatku terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15 pagi. Atok kini tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk nanti, sedangkan aku dan BoBoiBoy yang selesai membantu membersihkan kedai kini beristiharat sambil meminum _hot chocolate_. Udara Pulau Rintis lumayan dingin di pagi hari ini. Biasa ... pasti karena musim yang tak menentu melanda Pulau Rintis. Berkali-kali aku terbatuk-batuk setiap tidak sengaja menghirup udara dinginnya.

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang setiap melihat BoBoiBoy meminum _hot chocolate_. Aku memang sering seperti ini, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku sadar kalau hari ini kekasihnya akan datang, dan tentu saja semua ini membuatku semakin tak siap. Aku belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa pasti BoBoiBoy akan menangis. Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin itu.

"Ochobot?" Suara cempreng BoBoiBoy mengagetkanku. Rupanya aku melamun sedari tadi. "Kenapa melamun? Ayo berangkat."

Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya mengerutkan alis. "Hehehe ... Maaf. Ayo." Ku gandeng tangannya seperti biasa ku lakukan, lalu menoleh ke belakang hendak berpamitan. "Atok, kami berangkat dulu, ya!"

Atok memunculkan kepala beliau dari dalam kedai. "Oh, iya! Hati-hati di jalan!" Kepala beliau kembali dimasukkan ke dalam dapur, entah apa yang akan dilakukan.

Dengan hati gembira (ya iyalah, hari kedua sekolah), aku melangkah menuju sekolah bersama BoBoiBoy yang ... kini meremas surat yang semalam aku baca. Seketika aku _ilfeel_ tanpa alasan. Mungkin karena isi dari surat tersebut.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari Atok, ya?" tanyaku tanpa ku sadari. Ups, sepertinya kata-kataku tadi membuat BoBoiBoy memerah.

"K-k-kok tahu?" Untuk kedua kalinya dia menatapku sebal.

"Heh. Mana mungkin Kaizo akan memberikan amplop dengan lambang milik Fang padamu? Lagipula kita baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, bukan? Jelas-jelas pasti Atok yang memberikannya, mengingat Kaizo sepertinya memang tahu rumahmu," jelasku.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Padahal kami tidak bagi-bagi alamat dan setahuku selama dia di sini, dia tidak pernah ke rumahku, deh," simpul BoBoiBoy begitu dia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau itu tanyakan saja pada calon suamimu. Kalian sudah setahun lebih tidak berbicara."

Wajah BoBoiBoy berubah sedih dan murung. Aku tahu apa yang kini dia pikirkan. Fang tidak pernah tidak mengiriminya SMS atau meneleponnya. Perubah terjadi ketika kami menginjak usia 14 tahun, di mana Fang susah untuk dihubungi dan Kaizo mulai menutupi status sang adik yang mulai berubah. Brengsek. Aku sudah melihat BoBoiBoy mengurung diri di kamar sambil menunggu panggilan dari Fang, namun apa yang dia tunggu tidak segera datang.

Aku lebih menyimpulkan Fang akan berubah 360° dari ketika kami terakhir kali berhubungan. Sifat ceria dan mesumnya pasti berubah, karena aku memang menyadari bahasa dan sifat yang dikeluarkan Fang sehari-hari tidak tertuang pada suratnya. Lebih baik aku diam saja daripada membuat BoBoiBoy tahu.

Sepertinya hari ini aku akan lebih banyak berpikir. Otakku terus mencerna isi surat dari Fang sekaligus membuat rencana jika nanti BoBoiBoy disakiti lagi oleh kekasihnya. Waspada saja, siapa tahu berguna di kemudian hari.

Langkahku berhenti ketika mataku melihat bangunan yang tinggi menjulang di depan kami berdua. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menyipitkan mataku, melihat anak demi anak yang masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa beban. Seperti biasa, anak baru akan lebih menghabiskan waktu sendiri sebelum berlanjut ke kelas 11. Wajah-wajah tak bersalah yang polos nan datar memenuhi kepalaku setiap aku melihat mereka.

BoBoiBoy menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkata-kata, karena ku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa di depan BoBoiBoy yang kini terlihat kasmaran.

* * *

 _-BoBoiBoy's POV-_

Bahagianya aku akan bertemu dengan Fang! Sudah lama dia tidak memberi kabar, aku jadi semakin rindu padanya. Momen bahagia ini tentunya berawal dari kemarin ketika pulang sekolah, aku tidak henti-hentinya kegirangan dan menjerit senang. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akan datang? Suratnya aku cium berkali-kali, tanpa memedulikan pandangan Ochobot yang sedikit ... jijik. Aku balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cemburu, ya~?" godaku sampai wajah Ochobot memerah dan dia mengeluarkan wajah geramnya.

"Dasar. Jangan menciumnya di depanku. Sana, masuk ke kelasmu!" Ochobot mendorongku dan segera melesat masuk ke kelasnya.

"Yah ... Cuma bercanda doang, kok marah? Ya sudahlah."

Langkahku semakin cepat mengikuti lorong demi lorong, melewati beberapa anak tangga, dan memasuki gedung kelas bahasa. Bau bolpoin dan suara kertas memenuhi telingaku, semakin membuatku lega karena indraku terhadap sastra cukup tajam. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai bahasa ketimbang olahraga. Seiring tubuhku ini tumbuh, aku heran dengan kelakuanku sendiri yang selalu mengesampingkan olahraga, seakan-akan aku hanya akan bersedia menulis, menulis, dan menulis. Mungkin sejak ada Fang, Ochobot, dan Kaizo, aku berubah total. Dulu sejak aku masih di Kuala Lumpur, aku senang berolahraga semisal bermain sepak bola sendirian–tanpa teman bermain tentunya.

Seiring suara bolpoin bertemu dengan kertas terdengar, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku dan–

 _BUAK!_

Lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya setelah kemarin, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus leherku yang sakit. "Aduh ... Siapa, sih?" Mataku terbuka dan menelusuri sebuah tubuh jangkung ... pakaian rapi ... dan kesekian kalinya ... wajah jutek yang bersurai ekor bebek ungu.

"Kau lagi ..." Kaizo menggerutu kesal. "Lain kali lihat pakai mata, bego."

Aku nyengir asal-asalan. "Sori. Tadi terlalu semangat untuk segera masuk ke kelas," kataku meminta maaf. Jujur, berkata seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya cukup membuatku muak.

Kaizo terlihat tidak begitu menanggapinya. Dia berdiri dan membersihkan sebagian pakaiannya yang terkena debu. Aku ikut berdiri dan melakukan hal sama. Melihatnya yang kini masih memiliki tinggi yang melebihiku membuatku harus mengangkat kepalaku demi melihat wajahnya. Seperti biasa ... jutek amat tuh wajah. Aku mulai tidak tahan dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Ochobot mana?" tanya Kaizo sambil membetulkan dasinya.

Dengan ekspresi jutek pula, aku melirik Kaizo dalam diam sebelum senyumanku mengembang. "Abang ini naksir Ochobot atau gimana, sih?" Tepat sasaran, wajahnya memerah seperti Ochobot tadi.

"Ehm ... Dibilang naksir sih enggak. Tugasku mengawasinya, kok," jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk leher. Ha! Pasti dia tidak sekadar mengawasinya saja.

"Hehehe, siapa tahu Abang naksir beneran, nanti aku kasih tahu Ochobot."

Wajah Kaizo malah membiru, "Ogah, ah! Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya dia ketika menonjok wajahmu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Aku mengakuinya, dia hebat. Tapi jangan pernah pasang-pasangkan aku dengannya atau kau akan remuk juga olehnya! Fang bisa saja membunuhku jika kau diamuk oleh si pirang itu!"

"Membunuh Abang? Bukannya Fang yang takut pada Abang, ya? Terakhir kali dia bicara padaku, dia memang sedang sangat ketakutan pada Abang karena Abang menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR yang menggunung sambil marah-marah."

"Haish!" Kaizo menepuk dahinya yang mulai berkeringat. "Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak boleh mengatakannya padamu. Biarlah kau tahu sendiri Fang yang sekarang dan alasan mengapa dia tidak menghubungimu lagi. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, ini bukan salahku."

Oke, aku semakin bingung. "Ma-maksud Abang?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Sekarang masuklah ke kelas. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Kaizo menepuk pundakku dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Ku sentuh pundak yang sedikit hangat karena tangan Kaizo tadi. Cukup aneh pula dengan apa yang dia katakan. Maksudnya Fang punya alas an tersendiri? Aku mengangkat bahuku dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sepertinya Kaizo mempermainkanku.

* * *

Waktu terasa sangat cepat. Aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan tanganku kembali karena terlalu banyak menulis rangkuman untuk hari pertama pelajaran berlangsung. Besok adalah waktu olahraga. Jangan heran, karena setiap kelas pasti memiliki jam olahraga. Ya, pasti. Berarti besok Ochobot harus memijat tubuhku karena aku mulai sering lelah sejak menginjak usia 15 tahun ini.

Ku bereskan beberapa alat tulisku dan buku-buku pelajaranku, lalu melangkah keluar setelah berpamitan pada teman-temanku. Ochobot langsung menyapaku begitu aku keluar dari kelas. Beberapa siswi meliriknya dan sesekali terlihat memujinya. Ah, wajar ... Anak bule ...

"Ayo pulang. Atok pasti menunggu kita," ajaknya sembari merangkul pundakku.

Aku tersenyum. Beberapa helai rambutku tertiup oleh angin. Kami berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah dan tak sengaja mendapati Kaizo berdiri di sana, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Bang Kaizo? Tumben Abang nunggu di sini," kataku.

"Ah! Aku menunggu Ochobot. Heh, Pirang!" Ochobot menoleh padanya. " _I just want to say if Papa asked you to take care of the files he has sent to you. Check it in email._ "

Ochobot meludah dan menatap Kaizo tajam. "Sial amat, sih. Sudah tahu orang lagi sekolah, masih saja disuruh ini itu," cecarnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, jabatanmu akan di–"

" _Alright! Alright!_ _I memorized those words every day!_ "

Kaizo tersenyum. "Anak pintar." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ochobot dengan gemas.

Aku hanya melongo melihat kedua sejoli itu berbicara dengan dua bahasa yang berbeda. Hubungan mereka berdua bagiku sangat susah ditebak. Kaizo kenal Ochobot, Ochobot kenal Kaizo. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tahu kalau Kaizo kenal Ochobot ... Uhm ... Mungkin sejak kejadian di bandara? Maklum, aku sering lupa.

Suara basa-basi mereka diakhiri dengan jeweran telinga Ochobot kepada Kaizo. Pria berambut seperti ekor bebek loncat itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan sambil menarik jaketku. Tentu saja aku menepis tangannya dan Kaizo kini berdiri dengan posisi yang cukup lucu dipandang. Aku tersadar kalau beberapa siswa menertawakan Kaizo dan Ochobot. Beberapa dari mereka melihat sang guru baru dengan tatapan yang entah itu jijik atau kasihan atau tiba-tiba ikut kesal seperti Ochobot.

Ku tarik _sweater vest_ milik Ochobot dan memiringkan kepala sebagai tanda sudah waktunya pulang. Dia menatapku dan Kaizo bergantian. Tangannya yang menjewer telinga Kaizo pun terlepas.

" _Just tell this to your Papa, I need a LOOSE TIME. Is he as stubborn as his own son?_ "

"Sudah, sudah, Ochobot. Banyak yang lihat ..." Ku tarik lengan Ochobot menjauh dari sini. Tangannya masih menunjuk-nunjuk Kaizo dan memberi tanda pengawasan pada pria tersebut.

" _Huh ... Whatever you said, bitch,_ " ledek Kaizo sambil tersenyum.

" _I'll catch an eye on you! I SWEAR!_ "

" _Stop it already! I'm tired! Come on!_ " Akhirnya ku keluarkan jurus andalanku untuk menghentikan ocehan Ochobot, yaitu mengikuti gaya berbahasa Inggrisnya.

Aku dan Ochobot berhasil menjauh dari Kaizo. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai Ochobot mulai tenang kembali. Susah betul mengurusi anak sepertinya bila dia sedang marah. Tidak seperti dulu. Tidak mungkin dia PMS, lalu marah-marah seperti urusan tadi memang cukup mengesalkan.

Ochobot memang tergolong anak yang sabar, tapi hanya di depan Fang dan Kaizo saja dia akan marah-marah dengan kekuatan emak-emaknya. Dia jarang marah di depanku atau yang lainnya. Mungkin hubungan orang tuanya dengan orang tua Fang yang menjadi pemicu dia sering memarahi Fang dan Kaizo. Kebetulan Abahku juga bersahabat dengan Papa Ochobot. Aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh menghubungi Ochobot hanya untuk mengetahui kelakuannya.

Ah, sepertinya hari ini jalan sedikit sepi. Aku masih menggandeng tangan Ochobot demi membuat amarahnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Oke, sepertinya cara ini cukup efektif. Kami terus berjalan, dengan jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat hari ini Fang akan datang.

* * *

Padahal hari sudah sore. Atok sudah menghitung jam kapan beliau akan menutup kedai. Ochobot telah berhasil membuat _sipping chocolate_ sesuai resep yang dia cari untuk menu baru. Aku capek mengurusi kedai bersama Atok dan Ochobot sebagai pelayan sekaligus kasir. Bergerak ke sana ke mari justru malah membuat tulangku semakin kaku.

Tanganku membolak-balikkan surat dari Fang yang sedikit terlipat. Sepertinya Fang belum datang hari ini. Iya, sih ... Jarak dari Amerika ke Malaysia itu cukup jauh, dan lagi Papa Fang memang orang yang cukup tegas. Coba saja kalian ingat ketika Fang dipaksa pulang oleh Papanya dengan membawa Kaizo ke sini. Bukankah Fang akan tidak merasa bahagia di sana?

Jenuhnya pikiran ini membuatku berpikir kalau aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk sementara. Sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah lama Fang untuk sementara. Atok memandangku dan bertanya, "Mau ke mana?" Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Atok.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Cari udara," jawabku.

"Ooo ... Jangan lama-lama. Sebentar lagi maghrib."

"Hehehe ... Tidaklah, Tok ... Aku hanya berjalan sampai gang sana saja, tidak jauh, kok."

Atok mengangguk pelan. "Nanti kalau pulang, jangan lupa bantu Atok dan Ochobot. Karyawan lain sudah pada pulang."

Aku tersenyum. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari area kedai yang mulai sepi termakan waktu senja. Tujuanku sudah pasti ke rumah Fang. Siapa tahu nanti bertemu Kaizo yang sedang malas-malasan di sana atau baru pulang karena tugas tambahan. Pikiranku bisa _fresh_ kalau begini.

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku masuk ke dalam gang. Suasana terlihat sepi, sesepi ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke sini dengan Fang. Aku sedikit merinding, tapi apa daya karena setiap hari sudah pasti aku akan melewati gang ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hanya ini jalan alternatif yang ada.

Namun sepertinya hari ini berbeda. Aku melihat sosok remaja–berambut _spike_ dan berkacamata dengan kaos tanpa lengan hitam dan celana _jeans_ serta _sneaker_ ungu–berdiri tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Aku terkejut–bukan, lebih tepatnya terpekik–mendapati bahwa itu Fang! Ya! Itu Fang! Rasanya aku tidak melihat ada taksi yang melewati kedai Atok tadi siang. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

Ku dekati Fang yang kini membelakangiku. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya dengan semangat. "Fang! Ini aku! BoBoiBoy! Kau ingat aku, bukan? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku selama setahun?"

Tanganku yang tertutupi sarung tangan _fingerless_ pemberian Fang terasa sangat hangat. Pipiku memerah menyadari tangan Fang memegang erat tanganku. Ku kira dia akan memelukku balik, tapi tangannya justru melepaskan tanganku agar aku tak memeluknya. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya karena apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi di luar dugaanku.

"Kenapa ... kau ... melepaskannya?"

Fang berbalik. Wajahnya ... sangat dingin. Lebih dingin dari ketika dia marah padaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur berada di depannya. Mau kabur pun tidak mungkin karena aku telah memeluknya erat tadi.

"Fang ...? Kamu ... kenapa? Tidak senang? Padahal aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu dari tadi," tanyaku dengan nada waspada.

Mulut Fang tidak terbuka sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya? Ini bukan Fang yang dulu. Jelas bukan Fang yang dulu. Aku berusaha menyentuh pipinya, namun–

 _Tak!_

–tangan Fang menepis tanganku dengan keras. Dia menggeram. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahku.

"Jangan berlagak berlebihan. Sifatmu menyambutku sudah keterlaluan. Lagipula, kamu ini laki-laki. Tidak pantas memelukku seperti kamu adalah perempuan tulen."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya. "F-Fang ...? Kenapa?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Fang mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan wajahnya kembali lagi menjadi dingin. "Jangan dekati aku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat hubungan kita, status kita, dan jaga sikapmu itu. Kau masih beruntung karena aku tidak meminta putus denganmu."

"Ha? Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Mentang-mentang kita sudah hampir 4,5 tahun tidak bertemu, kau justru malah bersifat seakan-akan kau adalah bossku! Sadar, Fang! Ini aku, kekasihmu! Ini aku yang selalu menjawab sapaanmu di _video call_ kita! Kamu lupa?!"

Hening ...

Tidak ada suara yang memenuhi kepala kami kembali. Fang berdecak dan berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tunggu!" Ku tarik ujung pakaiannya sampai dia berhenti. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi dinginnya yang mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa salahku sampai kau seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Fang menatapku tajam, "Bukan salahmu, BoBoiBoy."

"Lalu kenapa kau–?!"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Sekarang lepaskan."

Kini aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dengan berat hati, ku lepaskan tanganku dan membiarkan Fang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kesekian kalinya Fang memarahiku ... Sudah lama dia tidak pernah begini. Air mataku mengalir seiring mataku lengket pada siluet Fang yang perlahan menghilang ditelan pintu rumah.

"Fang ... Kenapa kamu berubah?"

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 1**

 **Febiola558** \- "WHAE WHAT, FEB ...? :')))"

 **onchan00** \- "WAKAKAKAK ...! RUSUH, MBAK ... RUSUH ... xDDD *plak* (Fang : "Mentang-mentang gue dibilang Bang Toyib ...!") Lumayan buat ngabuburit? Siap-siap baper, lho ... Wakakakak ... ( _author_ dah gila -_-) Belum tahu juga si Kaizo bakal jadi guru apa. Biarkan _author_ bersemedi dahulu di tanah rawa Planet Dargha'ya. *bersemedi*"

 **Casstella Millatea** \- "SAYA SUDAH SIAP! *baca review* (BANG KAIZO JADI GURU! BANG KAIZO JADI GURU! BANG KAIZO JADI GURU! BANG KAIZO JADI GU-) *tutup telinga* Iya, iya, dia ganteng ... *sweatdrop, terkekeh* Oh, Fang mah bukan belajar di hutan. Dia kembali ke masa munculnya dinosaurus. (Vin ...) BoBoiBoy merindukan sang kekasih, sayang sekali dimarahin habis-habisan, dan ... kalau masalah nikung kayaknya jangan, deh. Kasihan Fang ... Kaizo juga nanti gak dapet gebetannya- (Ocho : "Gue bacok lu nanti.") Ochobot dan Kaizo sama-sama gantengnya (dan aku sependapat denganmu, nak #plakk). :'))) KAGET, YA? GOPAL KAYAKNYA NYOGOK, NIH! *ditendang* HAHAHA ...! YHA, JANJIMU ... MEMBUATKU KEWALAHAN MENJAWABNYA ... GOOD JOB! xDDD CIAO!"

 **Frost the Mischief** \- "Oh, ya? Memang sekolah mereka itu sekolah ternama, jadi bawaannya pasti segala-galanya mahal. Maklum, _author_ juga gak ngerti sekolah di sana. BHAHAK ... :'D ( _author_ -nya kumat lagi) Akhir Juli _author_ mau overseas ke Malaysia dan Singapura selama 5 hari. Doain agar lancar, yaaaa~! (AMIIINNN~)"

* * *

 **Hai! *sepi***

 **HAI HAI HAI~!**

 ***masih sepi***

 **Yah ... Kenapa sepi, sih?**

 **Hmm, _nevermind_. Hari ini _author_ seperti biasa mau ngomongin soal chapter yang satu ini. Pertama, maaf kalo kepanjangan, yah ... Justru lebih panjang lebih baik ... #Eeaaa**

 **Ini karena dari hari Jum'at sampai Sabtu _author_ ngebut habis-habisan dan tiba-tiba ide mengalir begitu saja sampai jadilah chapter 2 penuh dengan kegalauan di bagian akhir. Sudah pasti kalian berawal sangat senang karena Fang sudah bukan Bang Toyib lagi, tapi lihatlah ketika dia sudah kembali, dia berubah. Alolo ... kasihan BoBoiBoy ... *peluk BBB***

 **Kedua, _author_ masih belum paham sekolah di Malaysia, dan sepertinya agak amburadul di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi karena akhir Juli _author_ mau overseas ke Malaysia dan Singapura selama 5 hari, semoga saja bisa menjadi referensi fic ini menjadi lebih baik. Doakan semoga _author_ bisa pergi ke sana dan pulang dengan selamat sentosa agar fic ini tidak terbengkalai ... (Amiiin ...)**

 **Hmm ... Hari ini _author_ ingin bicara banyak mengenai masalah fic, tapi karena sepertinya sudah cukup (dan _author_ sedang ngebut karena mau keluar kota), jadi _author_ hanya akan memberikan satu kuis :**

 **"Kenapa Fang bersikap dingin?"**

 **Itu saja, terima kasih ... *bungkuk badan**pundung tiba-tiba***

 **Oh, pembahasan chapter ini dilanjut saja di chapter depan. Semoga _author_ bisa banyak cerita ke kalian secara langsung mengenai fic ini~**

 **Oke! Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3 : EMOSI

**BoBoiBoy** © **Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 3** © **Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

Setelah pintu rumah Fang menelan tubuh orang yang selama ini ku rindukan, aku tersadar selama ini Fang tidak pernah bersikap dingin–kecuali bila sedang marah. Tidak mungkin dia akan seperti ini di hari pertama dia datang ke Malaysia. Apa salahku? Aku menggaet ujung bajuku dan menunduk, menyadari perubahan total dari Fang. Seandainya aku punya banyak salah padanya, mungkin itulah alasan dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Mengingat aku sudah setahun tidak berbicara padanya, aku semakin tak mengerti salahku pada Fang.

Mungkin ... mungkin saja dia sedang kena marah atau stress di hari pertamanya ...

Tapi ini sakit. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lama. Aku memaklumi sikap dinginnya, sayangnya dia bersikap di waktu yang salah.

Ya ... Salah ...

Air mataku menetes perlahan, membasahi pipi dan daguku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menangis dalam diam. Ku hapus sisa air mata yang ada, mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Jangan sampai Ochobot atau Atok melihatku kacau seperti ini. Aku bisa merepotkan mereka.

Dengan langkah yang cukup berat, ku dekati gerbang rumah Fang yang tertutup, menunduk sembari menangisi kebodohanku karena telah menemui Fang di hari pertama dia datang.

* * *

Aku pulang ke kedai pada malam hari. Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah menangis dalam jangka waktu lama. Ochobot yang masih menunggui kedai menyambutku di depan kedai dan segera menyuguhkan _hot chocolate_ untukku. "Sudah cukup malam dan Atok sedari tadi mencarimu. Untung beliau pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku kasihan melihat Atok kecapekan." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan menjawab seluruh ceramahannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, pandanganku semakin kabur. Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh sebuah nama yang berusaha ku hindari. Aku menunduk, memegangi wajahku yang kembali basah. Otakku sulit mencerna seluruh kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini. Ku angkat kembali kepalaku, berharap Ochobot tidak melihatku terlalu sedih.

"Hei, dari tadi kamu menangis terus. Kenapa, sih?" tanya Ochobot yang berhasil membuatku tekejut setengah mati.

"H-hah ...? Aku ... aku menangis?"

Ya, aku tidak sadar air mataku akan keluar begitu saja. Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sifatku yang sedikit ... baginya (mungkin) adalah merepotkannya. "Kau sudah begitu selama satu jam. Untung aku memperhatikanmu." Pipiku memerah karena tersadar akan perilakuku sejak tadi. Air mata telah membasahi pipiku selama satu jam. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya bahwa Ochobot akan mengkhawatirkanku?

Ochobot mendekatiku dan mengusap pipiku yang basah. Malam ini juga, dia terlihat cukup _manly_ bagiku. "Jangan menangis. Aku akan repot kalau kau seperti itu."

"Ah ... Eh ... Oh ... M-maaf ..."

Astaga! Tangannya yang hangat justru malah membuat pipiku semakin memanas karena dia sentuh. Aku balas menyentuh tangannya dan menunduk. Rasa sakit ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi tanpa ku ketahui. Efeknya ternyata lebih buruk dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Hei, cerita ke aku. Barangkali saja aku bisa membantumu," pinta Ochobot dengan senyuman yang bertengger di mulutnya.

Air mataku kembali keluar tanpa kemauanku. Ku tatap dalam wajah Ochobot, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak mau mengatakan apa-apa. "Biarkan aku saja yang memendamnya sendiri, Ochobot. Kau tak udah ikut campur," kataku.

Raut wajah Ochobot berubah. Tangannya terlepas dari pipiku, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Otomatis aku memalingkan kepalaku ke sembarang arah, enggan melihat wajah Ochobot.

"Matamu berkata bohong. Kau butuh sandaran. Sudahlah, ceritakan saja sebelum aku melaporkkannya pada Atok." Remaja berambut pirang itu tetap keras kepala memintaku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku tadi.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil? Apa-apa dilaporkan?" sindirku.

"Kalau tidak mau, cerita saja–"

"Percuma menceritakannya padamu malah akan membuatmu marah, Ochobot!" Aku mendorong tubuh Ochobot cukup keras sampai dia terjungkal. Astaga! Apa yang telah ku lakukan?! Dia pasti akan sangat marah!

"M-maaf, Ochobot! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" seruku panik.

Ochobot bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Anehnya, dia malah tersenyum padaku, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat seperti ... sedih.

"Kau bersikeras tidak mau ceritakan padaku? Tak apa-apa. _I know you need your time for a while_. Oke, aku takkan memaksamu lagi," simpul Ochobot sambil berusaha berdiri. Iris birunya menatapku lembut. "Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, aku selalu di sini."

Mataku melebar. Aku tak percaya Ochobot akan berkata seperti itu. Dia memang benar-benar penyabar dan aku yang terbawa emosi hampir meluluhkan kesabarannya. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Aku sudah banyak menyusahkan Ochobot. Air mataku mulai berhenti mengalir. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Ochobot. Entah mengapa, berada di pelukannya justru malah membuatku semakin melupakan masalahku dengan Fang.

Ochobot balas memelukku. Dia tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus surai kecokelatanku. Biarkan aku begini saja. Seluruh masalahku dengan Fang aku tuangkan saja seperti ini. Meski tanpa kata-kata, aku sudah pernah berikrar takkan menceritakan segala masalahku pada Ochobot. Aku takut membebaninya yang mengurusiku seperti anak kecil.

"Ochobot ..."

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu emosi."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kok."

Entah kapan sinar rembulan akan redup, aku masih nyaman berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

* * *

 _-Ochobot's POV-_

Semenjak kejadian di malam hari, aku semakin gusar dengan keadaan BoBoiBoy. Sesaat dia yang terlihat emosi dan terpuruk kini berubah menjadi kalem jika bersamaku. Dia kenapa? Apakah dia bertemu dengan–Oh, jangan bilang ini ulah Fang. Kalau memang benar dia, aku tak segan-segannya akan menonjok wajahnya sampai berdarah-darah. Aku sudah cukup menahan emosi untuk semalaman karena BoBoiBoy.

Pagi ini dia terlihat cukup bersemangat. Pada hari ketiga kami bersekolah ini, aku sempat melihat jadwal pelajaran BoBoiBoy. Hari ini dia ada jam olahraga. Bersiap siaga saja tanganku akan lelah memijit seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku. Ku dengar pelajaran olahraga di sini tidak kenal ampun.

BoBoiBoy berhasil menghabiskan serealnya. Dia pun menjinjing tasnya dan menghampiriku yang bersandar di tiang kedai. Senyumannya tak lepas dari wajahnya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap akan berangkat sekolah. "Ayo berangkat." Aku balas tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah dapur kedai yang diisi oleh banyak karyawan.

"Atok! Kami berangkat dulu, ya!" seruku.

Atok memunculkan kepala beliau dari pintu dapur. "Oh, ya! Nanti jangan lupa dimakan bekalnya!" balas Atok.

Aku mengacungkan jempol dan mengajak BoBoiBoy ke sekolah.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Tok!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Wa'alaikumussalam!"

Suara Atok semakin samar-samar seiring kami berjalan menuju sekolah dan menjauhi kedai. Langitnya cukup cerah, seperti sinar rembulan yang semalam tadi bersinar. Setelah BoBoiBoy mati-matian meminta maaf padaku, lihatlah ... Kini dia cukup tenang. Ah, semalam tadi kata-kataku terlalu romantiskah? Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya atau bisa saja diam dan ikut nimbrung di kedai. Lumayan agar hari ini tidak terkena dilema. Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang setiap berada di dekatnya.

 _Kamu normal, kok, Ocho ... Kamu ini laki-laki, jangan terpengaruh hal-hal berbau homo dengannya ..._ , batinku menenangkan diri.

Ya, aku laki-laki. Aku seharusnya menyukai perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Sialan. Kenapa aku jadi begini? Sadarlah, Ochobot. Kau sedang menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit.

Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy berhenti. Aku yang mengekornya di belakang ikut berhenti. Karena penasaran, aku pun menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Tangan BoBoiBoy menunjuk ke depan, di mana ada seorang remaja yang keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. "F-Fang ..." Aku ikut melihat ke depan. Alisku bertaut dan entah mengapa aku punya rasa benci yang sangat amat besar ketika melihatnya keluar dari rumah.

"Abaikan dia, jalan saja." Ku tarik tangan BoBoiBoy, melewati Fang yang tanpa sengaja menatap kami berdua. Ku balas tatapannya dengan tajam seraya menarik BoBoiBoy dari area yang bagiku cukup terlarang.

Fang ...

Sifat Fang yang cukup dingin membuatku mengerti alasan BoBoiBoy menangis tadi malam. Bocah berambut kecokelatan itu takkan pernah menangis di depanku, kecuali jika dia melihat Fang dan mendapatkan pengalaman buruk tentangnya. Aku yakin betul.

Entahlah ... Mungkin ini hanyalah perasaanku saja. Ku tarik tangan yang terkulai lemas itu menjauh dari seorang lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya rapuh dalam waktu singkat.

* * *

Lorong sekolah cukup ramai hari ini. Aku memandangi BoBoiBoy yang terdiam tak bersuara. Hari ini juga, pada waktu istirahat, aku berencana mengajak BoBoiBoy ke kantin untuk menemui Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. Mereka mengabariku untuk datang ke sana bersama BoBoiBoy. Aku hanya menurut, tapi kelihatannya BoBoiBoy tidak begitu _mood_ untuk pergi ke sana. Sedari tadi dia terlihat murung.

Dengan langkah pelan, ku hentikan BoBoiBoy sementara. "Berhenti dulu," suruhku. "Kau kenapa diam terus hari ini? Bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah terlihat tenang?"

BoBoiBoy menunduk. "B-bukan apa-apa, Ocho ... A-aku ..." Ku lihat tangannya bergetar-getar seperti tengah memendam sesuatu.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Ku sentuh tangannya dengan erat, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "J-jangan sentuh tanganku, Ochobot!" serunya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau terus-terusan diam, tidak berekspresi, dan segalanya yang membuatku gusar. Kau mau aku hajar orang yang berhasil membuatmu berubah dalam sehari?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ish! Lepaskan!" Tanganku semakin erat menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan. Nanti kalau Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying melihatmu seperti ini bagaimana? Apakah kau akan memberikan alasan palsu pada mereka?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Jangan genggam terlalu kuat!"

"Kau bahkan tidak mau cerita apa yang terjadi padamu semalam."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh! Banyak orang yang melihatmu!"

Seketika tubuh BoBoiBoy berhenti memberontak. Ku tatap tajam matanya yang berkaca-kaca sampai dia mulai melemaskan tangannya. Tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya ikut melepaskan genggaman, memandanginya yang menunduk. Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong ini. Dia bahkan tak mau menjawab segalanya. Suara bisikan samar-samar terdengar, mengikuti nafas kami yang ngos-ngosan setelah debatan kecil tadi.

BoBoiBoy menunduk pelan. Wajahnya dia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia berlari meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS. Padahal aku hanya ingin jawaban saja.

"Ochobot?" Sebuah suara memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang perempuan berkacamata bundar berdiri di belakangku.

"Oh, Ying? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihatmu dan BoBoiBoy. _Haiya_ , kalian ini kenapa? Kok bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini?" Ying yang berdiri di belakangku ini menatapku heran. "Yaya dan Gopal menunggu kalian di kantin. Dia ada masalahkah?"

Aku menggigit bibirku, bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Ying. "Eh ... Hanya debatan kecil saja. BoBoiBoy sempat murung tadi pagi. Ku rasa dia punya masalah serius dan tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Oh ... Wajar, pubertas mah paling. Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan dia sementara, _ma_. Lebih baik kau ikut kami ke kantin dulu. Gopal sudah tidak sabar mau makan." Tangan Ying yang kecil menarik lengan seragamku. Kelihatannya dia cukup terburu-buru.

Mau tak mau, aku mengikuti langkah Ying menuju kantin. Mataku tak luput dari arah BoBoiBoy berlari, berharap bocah remaja itu muncul.

* * *

 _-Kaizo's POV-_

"Kaizo! Kau bawa kertas-kertas ini ke ruang BP." Seorang guru memanggil namaku dan memberikanku setumpuk kertas. Aku yang menerimanya hanya mengiyakan dan kewalahan mengangkat tumpukan kertas tersebut.

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari kantor guru, mengarah ke arah ruang BP. Sumpah, hari ini juga aku diberi banyak sekali tugas. Aku benar-benar kewalahan mengangkat banyak kertas seperti ini. Guru BP sedang banyak kerjaan, ya? Bisa-bisanya tidak mau mengangkat kertas-kertas ini sendirian. Mentang-mentang aku yang mantan ketua militer malah disuruh angkat banyak beban. Tadi pagi saja sudah disuruh bawa setumpuk kardus ke gudang.

Setidaknya bisa melatih otot. Lumayan untuk olahraga keseharian. Yang penting jangan suruh aku bersih-bersih satu sekolah. Itu kerjaan adikku!

Aku sempat melewati seorang bocah yang tengah menangis. Kepalaku menoleh melihat bocah itu. Surai kecokelatan dengan beberapa helai berwarna putih permanen, pasti BoBoiBoy. Ku hampiri dia sambil menahan keseimbangan tumpukan kertas yang hampir tergoyahkan oleh gerakanku. Suara tangisannya terdengar, namun cukup lirih.

"BoBoiBoy?" Ku panggil namanya dengan pelan. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dalam diam. Matanya membengkak karena tangisannya. Otomatis, aku terkejut dan sedikit panik. "Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Bocah itu tidak menjawab. Dia masih diam dan melihat ke arah lain. Aku mendengus melihatnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Hei." BoBoiBoy menatapku dalam diam. Ku lihat dia berkaca-kaca dan menatapku begitu dalam. Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Bang Kaizo ..." Akhirnya dia bersuara. "Kenapa Abang tidak muncul kemarin?"

"He?" Oke, kali ini membicarakan hal yang aneh. "Maksudmu?"

"Abang sepertinya biasa saja. Maksudku ... kemarin aku bertemu Fang dan dia ..."

Tanpa adanya tambahan kalimat, aku mulai mengerti apa maksud BoBoiBoy. "Oh, Pang. Sepertinya dia kelihatan belum bisa menerimamu. Dia ... cukup berubah sejak sehari sebelum dia datang." BoBoiBoy menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Pantas saja aku menghampirinya dan dia mengatakan hal yang tak ku inginkan. Sepertinya dia mulai membenciku. Ochobot juga, dia terlalu memedulikan masalahku. Aku sudah berusaha menolak permintaannya untuk menceritakan banyak hal. Tapi ... semua sia-sia sampai tadi dia membentakku," jelas BoBoiBoy, semakin membuatku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oh ... Pang mungkin tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padamu. Bukan hanya kamu yang kena marah, aku pun juga," kataku.

"EH?! Abang kena marah?!"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan selengkapnya padamu, tapi kau akan mengetahuinya segera."

Tangan BoBoiBoy menggapai sebagian kertas yang ku bawa. "Sini, biar aku bantu." Ku serahkan setengahnya untuk BoBoiBoy. Kini tanganmu mulai terasa enteng membawa tumpukan kertas tersebut.

"T-terima kasih ...," kataku berterima kasih. Aku cukup sulit mengatakan terima kasih pada orang lain.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Kini kami berjalan bersama menuju ruang BP. Aku cukup senang mendapat bantuan dari salah satu murid sekolahku. Apalagi dia adalah calon adik ipar. Hei ... aku bercanda ... Tidak mungkin dia akan menikah dengan Fang karena Papa tak mungkin merestui mereka berdua. Aku pun begitu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, tak memandang satu sama lain. Aku rasa dia cukup memendam perasaaannya pada adikku satu-satunya. Aku tahu perasaan itu akan sangat sakit, seperti ketika orang yang disayang tiba-tiba berubah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan bocah bersurai pirang itu. Bocah yang selama ini membuat jantungku tidak karuan.

Semua bahan renungan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Aku melihat Ochobot berdiri di depanku dan BoBoiBoy, menghadap ke arah kami berdua. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin, namun matanya berkata lain. Dia menghampiri kami berdua dan melirik BoBoiBoy. Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" tanyanya.

BoBoiBoy hanya memalingkan wajah. Tangan Ochobot mencubit pipi BoBoiBoy yang bagiku mirip dengan bakpao. "Kalau kau cerita dari awal, sudah pasti aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk Fang."

"Hei!" Tanpa sadar, aku berteriak karena ancaman Ochobot pada Fang. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Bukan hanya dia yang menderita. Pang tak mungkin tak mencintainya."

"Oh, ya?! Lalu untuk apa penantian BoBoiBoy selama ini? Fang datang untuk menemui BoBoiBoy, bukan? Kenapa dia justru menyakitinya?!" Aku menggeram kesal.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk ikut campur!"

"Aku punya hak untuk menjaga BoBoiBoy dari adik menyebalkanmu itu! Dengar!" Jari telunjuk Ochobot mengarah ke wajahku. "Ini peringatanku. Kalau kau tidak mendidik adikmu dengan benar dan adikmu kembali menyakiti BoBoiBoy, aku bersumpah akan membalas kalian. Simpan kata-kataku!"

"Hei, Ochobot! Sudahlah, jangan terlalu emosi!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Ini demi kau, BoBoiBoy! Kau juga kenapa tidak cerita dari tadi?! Aku sudah menduga pasti ini adalah ulah Fang! Seharusnya kau membiarkanku membalas perbuatannya! Kau ingin dia yang dulu, bukan?!"

Aku menggigit bibir hendak melawan. Tapi jika aku melawan, semua akan kacau. Ada kalanya aku lebih baik diam saja demi menghadapi emosi Ochobot yang labil. Jari telunjuknya telah turun, aku bergerak mundur. "Kau masih tidak bisa menahannya, Ochobot?" tanyaku.

Ochobot terdiam sesaat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau masih tidak bisa menahan emosimu. Setinggi itukah rasa sayangmu pada sahabatmu? Aku iri melihatmu, karena sudah setahun aku lebih menderita dari BoBoiBoy."

"Heh, aku tak peduli akan penderitaanmu, Kaizo. BoBoiBoy sahabatku, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah berjanji pada Abahnya untuk menjaganya dan membahagiakannya. Lebih baik kau urus adikmu itu. Dia mulai tak berbudi. Oh, dan BoBoiBoy ..." Bocah di sampingku meneguk ludah. "Kita bicarakan nanti sepulang sekolah. Awas kalau kau kabur."

Suara langkah Ochobot semakin menjauh. Bocah berambut pirang itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku sudah cukup muak menghadapinya seperti menghadapi anak anjing. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia cukup emosi hari ini. Masa bodo. Seharusnya hari ini dia cukup senang karena Fang datang, tapi justru malah emosi tidak karuan, ditambah tingkah adik kandungku yang terbilang menyebalkan.

Aku menyentuh pipiku. Teringat jelas bekas pukulan Fang setiap aku menyebut nama BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot di depannya. Memoriku masih melekat di kepalaku, mengatakan itu bukan Fang, tapi ada yang mengendalikannya ...

... dan korbannya tidak hanya aku. Tapi mereka.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 2**

 **Febiola558** \- "Haruskah dikasih es batu dia jadi dingin? Yang ketahuan Papanya udah sejak dulu. Dijodohin? Fang belom dijodohin, kok ... Dan- Ternak lele gak sukses? _What the hell?_ Fang tak punya ternak lele, Feb! Wkwkwkwk ... xDD Terima kasih sudah menebak ... Nanti jawabannya akan datang di beberapa chapter ke depan. ^^"

 **onchan00** \- "(Fang : "MAAFKAN SAYA!") Jangan emosi dulu! Dia baru aja muncul! #plak Wkwkwkwk ... _author_ suka membuat cerita berisi cinta segi banyak. Jadi jangan heran. Dan masalah semua humu itu karena terinspirasi dari serial drama-drama BL yang dilihat oleh _author_ , contohnya Takumi-kun series. Itu semua pasangannya humu~! Wehehehehe ... Sila sila ... Silahkan tabok dia, mumpung masih hangat(?). ^^ (Fang : "WOI! _AUTHOR_ JAHAD!")"

 **LoliHikochan** \- "Udah dibaca, belum~? Hmm ... Dia itu ... (Fang : "AKU GAK JUAL ES BATU! KENAPA SEMUANYA BIKIN AKU MAKIN NYESEL MASUK KE FF INI?!") Maafkan saya, Fang. Itu atuh pembacanya pada baper kali baca FF ini. Trilogi "I'm a Boy" memang tergolong drama, sih ... Hehehe, jangan emosi dulu. Fang mungkin lebih mirip Papanya, tapi mengingat dia lebih emosional, jadi aku simpulkan dia 40% saja menurun dari Papanya. Oh, terima kasih sudah review~ Tidak apa-apa, kok ... Justru _author_ sering dikomen macam-macam di FB ... Sebagai gantinya review. Tapi akan lebih baik jika menulis langsung review di FF ini. Justru semakin menambah stamina(?) bagi _author_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih~! ^^"

* * *

 _ **Well**_ **, sesuai janji, _author_ akan berbicara banyak hal mengenai chapter 2 dan 3. Sepertinya halaman ini masih muat untuk dijadikan bahan curhat. Hehehe ...**

 **Sebenarnya _author_ punya pengalaman yang cukup random, tapi ini menjadi referensi utama kenapa chapter 2 sangat menyakitkan. Dulu sekali, _author_ pernah ditembak oleh teman _author_ sendiri. Dia berada di kelas yang berbeda dan tentunya seorang laki-laki tampan. Namun sayang sekali _author_ memilih untuk menolak dengan alasan yang cukup logis, seperti anak-anak pada jaman dulu, yaitu lebih baik tidak pacaran. Dia pun bersikap dingin pada _author_ , marah-marah, dan bahkan memaksa _author_ untuk menerimanya. Padahal hanya masalah pacaran saja dia sudah marah-marah. Wajar orang patah hati ...**

 **Dulu kami berhubungan cukup dekat selama 3 tahun, tapi pada akhirnya dia tak mengabari keadaannya lagi sampai sekarang. Apakah itu menyakitkan? Maksud _author_ , padahal kami masih teman, dan _author_ tentu takkan membalas pesannya yang menggunung itu jika berhubungan dengan masalah pacaran. Jujur, _author_ cukup sedih, tapi bersyukur karena telah menolaknya. Hubungan kami yang merenggang dan sifat dinginnya itulah yang menjadikan bahan chapter 2 menjadi adegan paling baper.**

 **Dan di bayangan _author_ , jika kami bertemu, dia tentunya akan bersikap sama seperti Fang. _That's really hurt._ TT_TT**

 **Oke, itu untuk chapter 2.**

 **Untuk chapter 3 ini, mungkin adegannya agak membingungkan, ya? Maafkan _author_. _Author_ ngebut karena sempat sakit 3 hari, padahal sedang bulan puasa. Maafkan _author_ sebesar-besarnya ...**

 **Jadwalnya sedikit bergeser, ya? Dari Sabtu ke Ahad. Tak apa ... Wajar karena _author_ malah punya banyak kerjaan selama bulan Ramadhan ini. Sudah cukupkah menjawab keterlambatan chapter yang satu ini?**

 **Chapter 3 dikarenakan ... apa, yah? Oh, mungkin ini memang hanya ide melintas saja, tapi sumpah, ini karena _author_ kebanyakan nonton drama dan baca fanfic, jadinya chapter 3 ini lebih ke penekanan batin. BoBoiBoy yang baru saja menemui Fang langsung dihadiahkan sikap dingin, tentunya dia depresi berat sampai rela berbohong di depan Ochobot bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenyataannya? Tidak.**

 **Oh, Kaizo mungkin sempat jadi korban amukan Fang. Dia sudah menderita selama setahun, tepat ketika Fang berhenti mengabari BoBoiBoy. Kata-katanya bahwa Fang dikendalikan ... Ahem ... Ini udah ketahuan pelakunya, sih ... Entah kalian mau jawab di review atau enggak. Tapi jawaban kuisnya belum tentu beneran yang ini. Masih ada petunjuk lainnya dan Fang akan menyesal telah bersikap dingin.**

 **Ochobot ...**

 **Yah, dia OOC beneran. -_-"**

 **Sifat penyabarnya memang masih ada, cerianya ada, tapi lebih ke emosional. Yang asli gak bakal kayak gini. _Author_ tahu Ochobot bakalan OOC, tapi hanya di depan Fang dan Kaizo saja, seakan-akan dari dulu memang musuhan. Mau begimane lagi? Bocah itu emang rada tidak suka dengan kemodusan dua laki-laki itu, ditambah dia benci disuruh ini itu oleh Papanya Fang. Katanya, "Mentang-mentang aku agen militer nomor satu, udah disuruh gini, kek ... Gitu, kek ... Dasar Pak Tua." Sabar, Kaizo ... Papamu dimaki. (Kaizo : * _peace_ *)**

 **Oke, sudah sampai di sini saja. Derita keseringan begadang demi FF~ Sekarang _author_ mau istirahat dulu. Kuis hari ini : "Jelaskan, mengapa Fang mengamuk mendengar nama BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot?" Sudah seperti ujian saja, setiap cerita dikasih kuis. Buat dirasa seru ajalah ... Sekalian bantuin _author_ mikir alurnya, biar alur ceritanya bakal lebih menarik ke depannya. Hehehe ...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3! _Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see you in the next chapter! Ciao!_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Memikirkanmu

**BoBoiBoy** © **Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 3** © **Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

"KENAPA TIDAK BICARA DARI AWAL?!"

 _BRAAAKKK ...!_

Suara pintu dibanting mengagetkanku yang berhasil digeret oleh Ochobot di kamarku sendiri. Wajah Ochobot merah padam seiring dia mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Jelas-jelas aku yang terpojok kini hanya bisa pasrah menerima sikapnya yang belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kedua tangan Ochobot menahan kedua tanganku. Oke, saat ini juga aku benar-benar panik. Tubuhku memberontak berusaha kabur dari situasi ini. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya melampiaskan emosi dengan wajah yang cukup ganas.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku marah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Gak tahu, Ocho–"

"Aku sudah memendam amarah ini sejak Fang tak memberimu kabar. Dia menghilang, kau yang sedih, aku yang susah. Aku sudah bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu. Jika dia menyakitimu, seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku! Bukannya pura-pura kuat di depanku dengan wajah murung dan air matamu yang mengalir! Kau paham atau tidak?!" Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata dari Ochobot.

"P-paham, kok ..."

Tangan Ochobot akhirnya terlepas dari tanganku. Dia berjalan menjauhiku menuju luar kamar, dibantingnya pintu kamarku, dan aku kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas melihatnya pergi menjauh.

Sesaat _handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Ku ambil dan ku lihat ada pesan dari seseorang. Nama Kaizo tertera di sana. Aku heran, untuk apa dia mengirimi pesan kepadaku? Dengan hati-hati, ku buka pesan tersebut sampai sebuah tulisan membuatku kaku.

.

.

.

 _"_ _JAUHI AKU."_

.

.

.

Tidak ... Ini tidak mungkin Kaizo. Kaizo tak pernah mengirimi pesan dengan kata-kata yang sangat pedas dan singkat. Simpelnya, dia menulis pesan yang lebih detail dan tidak singkat. Tadi saja aku dibela habis-habisan olehnya.

Kalau bukan Kaizo ...

Ini pasti dari Fang.

Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menjauhinya? Apakah dia ...

 _... membenciku?_

* * *

Selama di kedai, aku benar-benar lemas tak berdaya. Rasa capek dan sakit hati bercampur menjadi satu. Aku benar-benar memikirkan isi pesan dari Kaizo tadi. Tidak berani ku jawab, karena aku tahu bukan Kaizo yang mengirimnya. Aku tahu itu. Seandainya Kaizo yang mengirimnya, seharusnya tadi dia memarahiku habis-habisan di sekolah.

Eh, tapi untuk apa dia marah kepadaku?

Ini tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa Fang mengirimiku surat bahwa dia akan datang kalau kenyataannya dia tidak menerima keadaanku? Dasar gila. Kalau begini, aku bisa mati perlahan karena terlalu banyak memikirkan keadaan kami yang semakin rumit. Ochobot membenci Fang sejak Fang mulai menjauhiku. Ya, alasannya memang masuk akal. Maksudku, coba kalian lihat! Aku akan menjadi bahan pelampiasannya karena dia membenci Fang dan mentang-mentang aku kekasihnya!

Rumitnya ... Kepalaku pusing ...

"BoBoiBoy?" Aku tersentak mendengar panggilan seseorang. Atok berdiri di sampingku, melihatku yang terduduk lemas di depan kedai. "Haish, kau kenapa murung? Habis ada masalahkah?" tanya beliau.

"Hmm ... Aku tak tahu, Tok."

 _Tak mungkin aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Atok. Ini bebanku._

"Kalau kau sedang stress, keluar sajalah. Mumpung sedang sepi pelanggan sebelum jam 3 nanti, kau jalan-jalan ke mana saja tidak apa-apa."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sampai bisa melihat wajah keriput Atok. Wajah yang cukup segar selama bertahun-tahun, tak cukup terbilang tua. Dengan hati berat, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, walaupun aku tahu aku memang butuh istirahat. Raut wajah Atok berubah. Aku yakin beliau terkejut melihat responku.

"Tidak, Tok. Aku tak mau membebani Atok karena aku pergi keluar seperti kemarin. Bisa saja aku akn pulang lebih sore atau lebih malam," tolakku halus, sambil berusaha mengeluarkan senyumanku.

Atok tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kalau begitu, biarkan Ochobot buatkan kau _ice chocolate_. Hari ini lumayan panas," ujar Atok sembari berjalan menuju dapur. "Ocho! _Ice chocolate_ untuk BoBoiBoy!"

"Baik, Tok!"

Suara samar-samar Ochobot dari dalam dapur ... Suara yang sangat ramah. Berbeda dengan suara penuh emosi yang tadi dia keluarkan. Suara emosi yang mengerikan. Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menundukkan kepala. Kenapa masalah demi masalah berkumpul menjadi satu? Andai Ochobot tidak tahu kalau Fang membenciku, pasti tidak begini hasilnya.

Kaizo juga. Dia berkata bahwa dia juga menderita selama setahun. Kira-kira, masalah apa yang dia terima? Apakah Fang membencinya juga? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Fang harus berubah?

Surat yang diberikan Fang kepadaku tepat sehari sebelum dia datang. Kaizo bilang, Fang berubah sehari sebelum dia datang. Hubungan antara surat tersebut dengan kedatangan Fang ... Fang berubah setelah mengirimkan surat tersebut, tapi dia datang ke Malaysia. Untuk apa dia datang kalau kenyataannya dia membenciku? Kabur dari orang tuanya? Mungkin itu masih bisa dipertanyakan. Kabur lagi karena orang tuanya terlalu keras. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia kabur dua kali ke Malaysia yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Amerika. Dasar sinting. Berapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk datang ke Malaysia selama dua kali?

Segelas _ice chocolate_ telah tersaji di depanku. Ku lihat wajah Ochobot yang berubah menjadi ramah ketika memberikan minuman tersebut. "Maaf," katanya, membuatku terkejut bukan main. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tertekan tadi. Aku hanya memberimu peringatan."

 _Peringatan?! Kau kira itu berupa peringatan saja?! Kau hampir membunuhku, Ochobot!_

"Hahh ... Biarlah. Aku memang salah, kok."

Ochobot hanya diam dan meninggalkanku di depan kedai. Cukup sudah dengan perang batin ini. Coba kalau Fang tidak datang. Aku takkan rapuh seperti ini dan Ochobot takkan menjadi emosional dalam waktu dekat. Fang seperti virus dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Kami korban penyakit yang dia tularkan. Penyakit labilnya emosi.

Aku cukup menikmati _ice chocolate_ buatan Ochobot sampai seseorang datang ke kedai.

"Atok! _Chocolate oreo_ satu!"

Eh? Suara ini ...

Sepasang mata sipit memandang mataku yang melebar. Aku melongo melihat siapa yang datang ke kedai. Tidak mungkin! Itu ... itu ... itu Fang!

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Fang padaku cukup dingin. Raut wajah jutek itu berhasil memancing kekesalanku bertemu dengannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku, takut bertemu wajah dengan Fang. Lagipula, dia juga mengambil tempat yang lebih jauh dariku. Untuk apa ku ladeni? Sementara waktu, aku jauhi dia dulu sampai aku bisa menemuinya dengan mantap. Jujur saja, aku takut melihatnya bersikap dingin. Mirip dengan serigala yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya, tatapannya terlalu tajam. Tubuhku merinding hebat.

Ochobot yang mengantarkan pesanan Fang ke mejanya. Aku berharap semoga tidak terjadi perang mulut yang melibatkan mereka berdua. Cukup dengan tatapan saja, nyaliku sudah ciut untuk menemuinya, apalagi dengan Ochobot. Kemungkinan besar dia akan melampiaskan amarahnya.

" _Oh, you're back._ " Suara Ochobot terdengar tidak kalah dingin dengan ekspresi Fang. " _I thought you broke your wife's heart._ "

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika dia mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dasar Ochobot!

"Hmph. _England boy, you better shut your mouth. I don't like the way you talk._ " Fang balas bersikap dingin.

 _Sialan!_

" _Oh, yeah? Ah ... You are really trash. Try to break your boyfriend's heart is the worst way to make him away from you! Did you think he's an animal or something?!_ " gertak Ochobot, semakin memanaskan suasana.

Fang tersenyum sinis dan meminum _chocolate oreo_ pesanannya. " _It's not your business. When did I do that?_ " tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

" _Yesterday. I saw it._ "

Wajah Fang tak berubah sama sekali. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia justru terkekeh seperti tengah memenangkan pertarungan dengan Ochobot. " _Good boy. I think that's why Dad asked you to be a military agent. I even didn't see you yesterday. What a surprise!_ " Ochobot terlihat naik darah. O-ow, sepertinya perang besar akan dimulai. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menyimak kata-kata yang berusaha ku terjemahkan.

" _You and your Dad are fool. Of course I'm better than you. You also don't care about BoBoiBoy and try to hide yourself from him, right?_ " cecar Ochobot, berhasil membuat Fang tutup mulut. " _I read your letter for a couple of times and I know that it's not you, isn't it?_ "

"Argh! _Enough already!_ " Fang berdiri dan memberikan selembar uang kepada Ochobot. " _Take the change. I've enough with you._ "

Suara langkah kaki Fang mulai menjauh setelah dia menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Ochobot sebagai tanda kemarahannya. Ochobot menghela nafas panjang. Dia berjalan sambil membawa uang yang diberikan Fang padanya. Perang mulut antara kedua pihak hampir dimulai. Aku yakin setiap bertemu, mereka akan terlihat cukup bermusuhan satu sama lain. Aku harap tidak terjadi hal buruk selama Fang berada di sini.

"Sialan. Belagu juga anak itu. Padahal martabatku lebih tinggi darinya. Dia hanya bocah ingusan yang belum memasuki area militer sama sekali."

Kali ini Ochobot mengeluarkan logat Melayunya. Terkadang aku suka bingung kapan dia bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, kapan dia bicara dalam bahasa Melayu. Langkah Ochobot semakin menjauh, masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku hanya bisa duduk dan mengingat kembali momen tadi.

Sial! Mataku tetap menatap ke arah lain meskipun tidak sesuai dengan kemauanku! Arah di mana Fang berjalan. Aku kesal luar biasa melihat Ochobot dan Fang bertengkar, tidak seperti dulu di mana mereka masih akrab-akrabnya. Ah, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu baper, bukan begitu?

Tapi sumpah. Kalian berubah karena aku, bukan?

* * *

 _SHOOOT ...!_

"Gooollll!" Gopal berlari memutari lapangan dengan tangan yang terkepal. Beberapa anak ikut berlari bersamanya sambil membuka baju dan melemparnya seperti pemain bola profesional yang memenangkan pertandingan. Bola berciri khas hitam dan putih berhasil memasuki batas area lawan. Kami menang!

Pertandingan antar tingkat kelas di minggu pertama berhasil dimenangkan oleh kelas 10. Kemenangan ini disambut hangat dengan berbotol-botol minuman yang dibawakan oleh anak-anak bagian katering. Aku meminum air dengan rasa dahaga yang berlebih setelah berlari-lari menggiring bola. Capek dan bahagia memenuhi isi pikiranku, seraya memandangi sang kapten sepakbola.

"Oi! Kapten!" Gopal menoleh ke arahku.

Kalian tidak percaya? Dialah kaptennya! Dikarenakan hobi sepakbolanya yang membawanya masuk ke tim ini, dia lebih pandai di sepakbola dan dinyatakan sebagai kapten sepakbola kelas 10. Akhirnya sahabatku menjadi seorang kapten!

Gopal menghampiriku dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. "Haah ... Hah ... Kita ... menang!" pekiknya berusaha berbicara.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali meminum airku. Rasanya tak percaya kami yang jarang-jarang latihan bisa memenangkan pertandingan kecil ini. "Aku tahu. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau traktir kami?" tawarku.

"Eeehh ...? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hehehe ... Kau kan kaptennya. Kita menang juga karena kau, bukan hanya karena usaha kita. Kau yang bela-belain tim kita semasa perselisihan dengan kelas 12."

"Lalu kenapa aku yang traktir?"

"Sebagai balasan atas permintaanmu untuk mentraktirmu dengan harga tinggi."

"Njir ... Aku tak sekaya itu!"

"Aku serius. Sekarang ganti kau yang lakukan. Hehehehe ..." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya sambil memainkan bola yang ku bawa. Terdengar suara helaan nafas Gopal yang membuatku tahu kalau dia tidak terima dengan tantanganku.

Langkahku berhenti tepat di dekat ruang ganti. Seseorang berhasil membuatku tertarik untuk berhenti dan menatapnya. Rambut pirangnya menarik perhatianku.

"Selamat, BoBoiBoy." Suara berat nan nyaringnya menyatu menjadi satu. "Kau akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Walaupun aku masih harus menjalani masa-masa susah."

Ochobot tersenyum, namun senyumannya hilang dalam sekejap. "Yah ... masa-masa susah. Setidaknya jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau hebat dalam berakting," sindirnya tajam.

"Hei, Ochobot. Santailah ... Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. Fang juga tidak di sini, jadi–"

"Hah? Tidak di sini?" Nadanya berubah seketika. Aku meliriknya heran dan menggaruk pipiku, bingung. "Kau tidak tahu dia masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku?"

"... Apa?"

Raut wajahku berubah. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Setelah sepekan aku meninggalkan kegalauanku dan berusaha fokus di sepakbola, aku bahkan tak tahu akan kedatangan Fang di sekolah ini, betapa terkejutnya aku dengan kabar yang Ochobot sampaikan kepadaku. Sejak kapan Fang masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa mengikuti masa orientasi terlebih dahulu? Ah, iya. Dia orang kaya, bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah. Papanya bahkan bisa membayar sekolahnya lebih dari harga sebenarnya.

Dinginnya air berhasil mengejutkanku dari lamunanku. Suara tawa Ochobot membahana sebagai sahutan atas jeritanku terhadap air dingin di pipi. "Jangan banyak melamun. Nanti kemasukan!" candanya, yang menurutku tidak terlalu lucu.

"Ah ... Udah, deh ... Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kamu kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi ada pelajaran, kan?" selaku.

"Bukannya hari ini jamkos karena pertandingan? Lagipula, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang," kata Ochobot sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Mau kapan lagi pelajaran dimulai? Kau kebanyakan melamun, sih ..."

"Eh?! Iya juga! Aduh ... Kenapa aku mudah lupa, sih?" Aku menepuk dahiku dengan keras dan memaki-maki diriku sendiri. Penyakit pelupaku ini sudah ada sejak lahir. Tak mudah untukku menghilangkannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Hehehe. Cepatlah mengganti bajumu. Gopal sudah kamu janjikan untuk ditraktir, bukan? Jangan lupa ajak aku, Yaya, dan Ying."

Aku terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempolku. "Terbaik." Sesi obrolan kami pun berhenti setelah aku memasuki ruangan dengan aroma keringat yang menempel di setiap sudut. Beberapa siswa mengobrol dengan nada yang bermacam-macam. Pertandingan sepakbola tadi cukup mengundang rasa lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengganti bajuku dan segera menyusul Gopal untuk minta traktiran.

"Hei, kalian tahu Fang dari kelas X-Hijau 1?"

Gerakanku berhenti sesaat mendengar percakapan seseorang.

"Ah, iya. Dia si cowok kece pindahan Amerika itu, bukan? Kalau tidak salah, adiknya si guru baru masa orientasi kemarin."

 _Kaizo ..._

"Ku dengar sih dalam waktu sekejap fans-nya sudah banyak. Mentang-mentang ganteng. Pasti masih jomblo. Enaknya ..."

"Dia juga pernah mendaftar ke ekstra basket. Aku sempat lihat, tubuhnya atletik juga. Tidak seperti kita yang kerempeng gini."

"Dan satu lagi, dia anak orang kaya!"

"Wuih ... Pasti masuk ke sini pake sogokan ..."

 _Hei ... Jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak._

"Ayahnya ketua umum kemiliteran Amerika dengan jumlah uang yang berlipat ganda. Aku sudah menduga dia akan menghamburkannya untuk masuk ke sini dengan mudahnya. Berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk datang ke Malaysia? Banyak pasti. VIP ..."

 _Kalian tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya._

"Hahaha! Tahu begitu apa dia pintar berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berkelahi. Tapi guru-guru sering mengajaknya masuk kelas Olimpiade dari tadi pagi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Pasti dia lemah dan pintar di otak saja. Hahaha!"

"BERHENTILAH MEMBICARAKAN FANG! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA DIA!"

Suara obrolan sampah itu berhenti sesuai kemauanku. Sekumpulan anak kelas 12 yang tadi membicarakan Fang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang sudah biasa ku lihat. "Bocah kecil ..." Salah satu dari mereka yang aku ketahui sebagai biang keroknya mendekatiku. Ku pasang sikap kuda-kuda sambil menghadapinya.

"Apa? Mau lawan? Aku sahabat Fang sejak kecil! Jangan meremehkannya di depanku!"

 _Tak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku kekasihnya._

"Berani-beraninya melawan seniormu. Hei! Bocah kecil!" Kerah bajuku ditarik oleh si kakak senior di depanku. "Mentang-mentang sahabatnya. Kami lebih berkuasa di sini. Terserah mau ngomong apa soal adik kelas."

"Oi, oi ... Sudahlah, Ejo Jo ... Kau justru memperbesar masalah. Dia sahabat Fang dan–"

"Apa? Mau lapor? Lagipula sekolah ini sudah menjadi wilayah kita, bukan? Terserah aku mau berkehendak seperti apa," sembur lelaki bernama Ejo Jo tersebut sambil melepaskan kerah bajuku.

 _Jadi ini yang namanya_ bully _?_ pikirku.

"Hei, bocah." Aku tersentak dan mengangkat kepalaku. "Jangan katakan hal ini kepada Fang atau kau akan ku remuk habis-habisan. Mengerti?!"

"I-IYA IYA IYA! A-A-A-AKU MENGERTI!" Spontan aku memasang pose waspada. Tatapan tajam dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya berhasil membuatku merinding setengah mati. Tuhan ... Cobaan apa lagi ini?

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar. Pria berambut semir hijau merah itu memandangi anak buahnya dan member aba-aba untuk pergi. "Awas kalau kau lapor," bisiknya seakan ada melodi menyeramkan yang menghampiri telingaku. Begitu dia pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti bersama yang lain, tubuhku lemas tak berdaya. Menyeramkan sekali orang itu! Sepertinya ketua geng.

"Kau belum selesai?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkanku kembali. Gopal berdiri sambil membawa seragamnya yang masih bersih. "Yang benar saja. Padahal kamu lebih dulu ke sini daripada aku."

"Hahh ... Masalah muncul lagi."

Gopal segera berjalan melewatiku dan melepas baju olahraganya. "Oh, ya? Masalah seperti apa?" tanyanya sembari mengganti baju.

Karena tak mau tertinggal di ruang ganti, aku pun ikut mengganti bajuku dengan segera. "Kau tahu cowok preman bernama Ejo Jo tu?" Aku balas bertanya.

"..."

"Gopal?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menanyakan soal orang itu."

"He?" Ku putar kepalaku sambil memasang wajah aneh.

"Kau tahu? Ejo Jo adalah ketua geng terkuat di sini. Dia yang selalu menyebar gosip seperti anak perempuan, namun memiliki kekuatan berkelahi yang tak terbatas. Hobinya memaki siapa saja yang berusaha menghalanginya tuk bertindak atau memalak orang untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Istilah lainnya, dia merasa sangat berkuasa di sini," jelas Gopal. Raut wajahnya cukup dingin dan menggambarkan aura takut.

Alisku bertaut. "Cuma itu? Orang kayak dia mah tergolong lemah mata pelajaran pastinya."

"Pastinya?!" Aku terkejut dengan seruannya.

"I-iya ... pastinya."

"Kau tidak tahu dia juara Robotik tingkat Internasional?!" Suara Gopal terdengar setengah berbisik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Haduh ..." Gopal menepuk wajahnya dengan pelan. "Seharusnya kau tahu sejak awal ..."

Sesaat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kencang. Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini hanya untuk membicarakan satu orang? Buru-buru, aku memakai seragamku dan sarung tangan _fingerless_ pemberian Fang. Keringatku kini bercampur dengan aroma segar sarung tangan tersebut.

"BoBoiBoy."

"Hmm?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Tanganku masih sibuk memasukkan seragam sepakbola ke tas secara asal.

"Untuk masalah traktiran ... Besok saja, bisa? Krisis duit ... Lagi gak bawa uang, nih," pinta Gopal, justru membuatku _jawdrop_ seketika.

"Lha?! Traktirannya gimana, dong–"

"Udahan! Besok aja, ya!" Gopal berlari keluar ruang ganti sembari membawa tasnya.

"WOI! LU UTANG AMA GUE!"

"SIP! SIIIPP ...!"

Haish ... Dia kabur begitu saja tanpa sempat ku halangi. Tak apa, lah. Toh dia masih ngutang ke aku seperti dia ngutang ke Atok. Besok aku tagih lagi, deh.

Eh, tunggu.

Ochobot, Yaya, dan Ying bagaimana, ya?

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang, otakku terus beputar. Fang masuk ke sekolahku tanpa sepengetahuanku, lalu muncul ketua geng pembuat onar yang bernama Ejo Jo dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang terlihat cukup ganas, dan lagi ... Gopal ngutang traktiran untuk besok. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang penting aku sudah melewati hari ini dengan lancar tanpa ada waktu untuk berbaper ria. Semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini.

 _"_ _Ku dengar sih dalam waktu sekejap fans-nya sudah banyak. Mentang-mentang ganteng. Pasti masih jomblo. Enaknya ..."_

Tch! Mereka bahkan membicarakan hal yang mustahil. Fang sudah lama menghilangkan sifat mesum dan tebar pesonanya. Tidak mungkin dia akan menebarkan pesona dirinya di hadapan anak perempuan–

"KYAAA! Kau tahu Fang dari kelas X-Hijau 1, kan?"

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia membalas sapaanku tadi pagi! AH! SENANGNYA ...!"

 _Gyut!_

Setidaknya itu yang sempat terpikirkan. Cewek sialan. Beraninya ngomong begitu di dekatku saat ini ...

 _"_ _Dia juga pernah mendaftar ke ekstra basket. Aku sempat lihat, tubuhnya atletik juga. Tidak seperti kita yang kerempeng gini."_

Aku paham, kok ... Aku paham rasa cemburu kalian, karena aku sempat merasakannya. Tubuhku memang kecil seperti anak SD-SMP. Aku mengerti dan sepertinya aku setuju untuk yang satu ini.

 _"_ _Dan satu lagi, dia anak orang kaya!"_

 _"_ _Wuih ... Pasti masuk ke sini pake sogokan ..."_

Gak. Gak mungkin Fang masuk ke sekolahku dengan sogokan. Aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Aku kenal dekat dengannya–termasuk Kaizo pula. Ayahnya seorang yang baik, namun keras. Aku benar-benar mengenal keluarga Fang.

 _"_ _Hahaha! Tahu begitu apa dia pintar berkelahi?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berkelahi. Tapi guru-guru sering mengajaknya masuk kelas Olimpiade dari tadi pagi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Pasti dia lemah dan pintar di otak saja. Hahaha!"_

"..."

Untuk yang satu ini, aku tak begitu tahu apakah dia benar-benar pintar di bidang fisik atau tidak. Fang ... sejujurnya dia memang pintar dan sering menjuarai segala bidang. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya beradu fisik. Seperti gulat contohnya.

Hmph! Kalau aku tahu dia gulat di sini, aku jewer kupingnya! Mentang-mentang punya tubuh atletik–!

Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi marah begini, sih? Sadarlah! Kau sedang berjalan menuju kedai, dan anggap kejadian di sekolah tadi bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya konflik sementara. Fang akan kembali padamu ...

... setidaknya jika kemarin dia tidak datang ke kedai ...

"Argh! Aku harus bagaimana?! Semua ini membingungkan! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan! Menyadarkannya, membelanya, melindunginya–!"

"Ibu, kakak itu kenapa?" Sebuah suara anak kecil menyadarkanku dari kicauanku.

"Lupakan saja. Dia sedang gila. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang dia perbuat."

JLEB–!

 _Sakit ... Aku juga merasakannya, Bu ... Aku tak tahu apa yang aku perbuat._

Ku lihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam setengah satu. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kedai!

Langkahku semakin lama semakin cepat menjauhi jalan raya yang melewati sekolahku, terus berlari hingga memasuki gang yang tak asing lagi di mataku. Sepatu ketsku menapak di atas aspal yang rusak, melewati setiap dinding yang mulai tumbuh lumut dan retak. Namun perlahan langkah kakiku melambat. Ku lihat seorang remaja bermain basket di perkarangan sebuah rumah. Tubuhnya atletik, terlihat keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo. Mataku tak lepas dari setiap gerakan mulus yang dia lakukan.

Lari, pantul, lempar, lari, pantul, lempar, dan begitu seterusnya. Setiap gerakan yang sama dia ulangi. Entah mengapa, aku menjadi sangat tertarik untuk menontonnya. Jantungku sudah berdetak terlalu kencang melihatnya berlatih tanpa melihat menggunakan kacamatanya. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

Ah, tapi ini sudah waktunya aku membantu Atok di kedai! Buru-buru, aku berlari kembali menuju kedai, merasa berat meninggalkan pemandangan di depanku barusan. Sayangnya suara pantulan bola itu hampir menggoda hasratku untuk berbalik.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 3**

 **Febiola558** \- "*sembunyi* Feb ... Jangan nyantet di sini ... *merinding* Ah, soal itu ... Kelihatan banget, emang. Bang Ijo (Kaizo, Vin) suka Ocho, tapi Ocho sayang sama BBB. Dan plis ... kamu nyantet di kamar mandi aja, biar afdol- /lu kira tempat dukun? #plakk"

 **LoliHikochan** \- "Mbak ... PMS? xDD *ditendang* Apaan coba tuh 'orang sabar disayang kaktusnya'?! Duh, Gusti ... *ngakak guling-guling* Kasihan juga si Kaizo jadi bahan pelampiasan ... Dia gak salah apa-apa. Wkwkwk ... Silahkan bentak-bentak, biar tuh dua orang cepet mingkemnya. Jangan lupa hastag #SaveKaizo2k17- (#plakk) Terima kasih! x'D"

 **onchan00** \- "Sakit, bukan? Ini hampir sama kek waktu itu, Mbak. Maksaan sampe teror segala. /malah curhat/ Ehem! Kembali ke topik hari ini ... Mbak biasanya kalem, sekarang jadi _madness_ , merinding bulu kudukku. Momen-momen itu nanti bakal muncul jika tiba waktunya (Eeaaa~). Jiah! Kaizo suka BBB?! *sembur air* Bagus keknya jadi cinta segiempat- (BBB : "Woi, woi ...") Ehehehe ... BBB baperan, sih ... Iya, emang _fake smile_ itu menyakitkan. Tapi di sini belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk _fake smile_. Cara baper justru biar bisa mancing emosi Ochobot. Muehehehehe ... *senyum licik* Wokeh! Makasih atas dukungannya! xD"

 **BlaXie** \- "Sabar, Xie ... Fang emang dingin banget. Mau tusuk dia pakai bambu- /jangan/ Wehehehe ... Kalo Ochobot duluan, entar Fang sama Ochobot bakalan perang terus demi mendapatkan sang WAIFU tertjintah yang hanya bisa duduk kalem lihatin mereka adu fisik. xDD *ditendang* Kamu mikir apa, nak? Ini rate T, bukan M ... Nanti saja kita bergelut dengan imajinasi masing-masing tentang FangBoy. Bwakakakakak ... Siip! Siip! Maaf kalau agak terlambat update karena waktu yang tak mendukung. Okey, terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "*cengo* Eh? Ganti jiwa? Memangnya mereka apa? Siluman? *kena jitak* Hehehe ... Fang punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia menjadi galak, sedangkan Abangnya sudah jadi orang baik. xD Ternyata Hika juga nge- _ship_ mereka?! AAAKKHH! *gegulingan* Kata mereka dirujuk pada BBB dan Ochobot. Kalau mau lebih jelas, baca lagi bagian tersebut. Terima kasih banyak! xD"

* * *

 **WEI! Lama tak berjumpa dengan para _readers_ sekalian!**

 **Sebelumnya, _author_ mohon maaf lahir dan batin ... Mumpung masih pertengahan bulan Syawal, maaf-maafan dulu saja. Maafkan _author_ yang belum sempat izin untuk hiatus selama lebih dari 2 minggu. Jelas-jelas kalian pasti sudah jamuran menunggunya. Sekali lagi, maaf!**

 **Setelah mudik selama beberapa hari dan jarang pulang, _author_ mendapat banyak pengalaman yang akhirnya dituangkan di dalam chapter 4. Khususnya _bully_ , gossip, dll. Mungkin kali ini perdebatan Fang dan Ochobot memang membuat kepala panas dingin. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. =,=**

 _ **Author**_ **merasa menambahkan sedikit konflik tambahan di sini mungkin akan membuat cerita ini terkesan hidup. Dengan munculnya komplotan baru yang dipimpin Ejo Jo, _author_ malah semakin berimajinasi liar bagaimana rupa Ejo Jo di versi _human_. Gitu-gitu udah cakep, apalagi kalo versi ini ... Ganteng-ganteng preman pasaran! xDD *ditabok***

 **Chapter ini juga banyak terinspirasi dari berbagai film dan anime-anime yang sering _author_ tonton. Rata-rata yang berhubungan dengan persaingan antar golongan, dan akhirnya menjadikan inspirasi untuk menambahkan konflik di cerita ini. Sejujurnya _author_ memang masih butuh belajar banyak jika menulis konflik yang sebegitu banyaknya. Jadi, setiap chapter di season 3 ini bakalan panjang.**

 **Nah, karena _author_ juga punya banyak pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan, _author_ mau memberi kuis dulu sebelum pamit. "Siapa saja komplotan Ejo Jo?" Jelas-jelas ni pertanyaan yang bikin kita mikir alien mana aja yang pernah menjadi lawan BBB, bukan? xD**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 4 ini. Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow! Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!**


End file.
